Naruto: Blast To The Past
by Namikaze Kyoshi
Summary: Naruto yang bertarung melawan Kaguya saat perang dunia shinobi ke 4 mengalami kesulitan meskipun telah mendapatkan mata sharingan milik kakashi dan dibantu oleh sahabatnya Sasuke Uciha, hingga suatu ketika jurus teleportasi milik Sasuke dan Hiraishin milik Naruto berbenturan dengan Teknik Perpindahan Dimensi milik Kaguya... Godlike Naruto, Godlike & Good Sasuke, HaremNaruto.
1. Chapter 1

**_Naruto : Blast To The Past_**

**_Author : Namikaze Kyoshi_**

**_Disclaimer : Naruto milik om Mashasi, saya cuman minjem aja, cerita ini murni ide saya_**

**_Genre : Adventure &amp; Romance_**

**_Rate : M_**

**_Pairing : Naruto x Harem, Sasuke x MiniHarem_**

**_Warning : Godlike Naruto, Godlike Sasuke, Strong Sakura, Good Sasuke, OC, OOC, Typo, Abal, Gaje, Time-Travel_**

.

.

.

.

.

_**Summary:**_

_Naruto yang bertarung melawan Kaguya saat perang dunia shinobi ke 4 mengalami kesulitan meskipun telah mendapatkan mata sharingan milik kakashi dan dibantu oleh sahabatnya Sasuke Uciha, hingga suatu ketika jurus teleportasi milik Sasuke dan Hiraishin milik Naruto berbenturan dengan Teknik Perpindahan Dimensi milik Kaguya..._

.

.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

Sial.. Kenapa sulit sekali mengalahkan Kaguya. Bahkan dengan _sharingan_ milik Kakashi Sensei aku masih tidak bisa mengalahkannya. Apalagi teknik perpindahan dimensinya yang merepotkan. Aku tidak tau bagaimana cara mengatasi jurus perpindahan dimensi itu.

**Naruto POV End**

"Teme, apa kau punya ide untuk mengatasi teknik perpindahan dimensi milik Kaguya?"

"Aku masih belum tau Dobe, yang aku tau teknik itu memakai banyak chakra dan sepertinya dia mulai kelelahan"

Kaguya yang saat ini sedang memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan reinkarnasi Indra &amp; Ashura, terganggu oleh ucapan Zetsu Hitam.

"Ibu teknik perpindahan dimensi memakan banyak chakra, butuh beberapa waktu untuk memulihkan chakramu, sebaiknya jangan terlalu sering menggunakannya dan selesaikan ini dengan cepat"

Kaguya hanya diam tanpa menanggapi ucapan Zetsu Hitam, namun pandanganya langsung teralihkan ke Sakura yang saat ini tengah memangku Kakashi. Sebuah rencana licik pun terlintas di otaknya, segera saja Kaguya membuat lubang dimensi dan masuk ke dalamnya. Hal ini membuat Naruto dan Sasuke waspada akan serangan dadakan dari Kaguya.

Lubang dimensipun terbuka di belakang Sakura membuatnya kaget saat Kaguya keluar dari lubang dimensinya dan bersiap untuk menyerang Sakura.

"Kau targetku selanjutnya gadis kecil" ancam Kaguya

Naruto dan Sasuke yang kagetpun langsung menggunakan teknik teleportasi masing masing untuk menyelamatkan rekan setim mereka, namun terjadi sebuah hal tak terduga, sebuah lubang dimensi tercipta antara Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura dengan Kaguya. Kaguya yang tidak ingin terjebak ke dalam lubang dimensi aneh itupun berhasil menghindar, tapi tidak dengan Tim 7.

Tim 7 pun terhisap ke dalam lubang dimensi, dan setelah itu mereka menghilang bersamaan dengan lubang dimensi misterius itu.

_**Di Hutan Dekat Konoha**_

Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah dan banyak hewan hewan berkeliaran untuk sekedar mencari makan atau minum di sungai. Tiba tiba tercipta sebuah lubang dimensi yang makin lama makin membesar membuat hewan hewan penghuni hutan lari ketakutan. Tiba tiba lubang itu mengeluarkan 3 orang manusia (atau lebih tepatnya anak anak) dengan kondisi memprihatinkan dengan banyak luka lebam dan sayatan. Beberapa saat kemudian 4 orang ANBU yang sedang berpatroli menemukan ke 3 anak tersebut dan membawa mereka bertiga ke Rumah Sakit Konoha dan memberitahu Hokage Ke 3.

_**Di Kantor Hokage**_

Hiruzen Sarutobi atau yang lebih dikenal dengan julukan_ 'The Professor &amp; The God of Shinobi'_ kini sedang bertarung melawan musuh bebuyutan para Kage... _'Paperwork'_.

"Sial, kenapa kertas kertas laknat ini tidak ada habisnya! Padahal aku belum selesai membaca komik terbaru dari Jiraiya (Icha Icha Paradise)"

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu, Hokage mempersilahkan masuk tamunya yang ternyata adalah Anbu dengan code name Bear.

"Ada apa Bear? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Hokage

"Hai Hokage-sama, ada sesuatu yang ingin saya laporkan. Saat sedang berpatroli di dekat hutan kami menemukan 3 orang anak yang pingsan dalam keadaan memprihatinkan"

Mengangkat alisnya tanda heran, Hokage bertanya "Siapa anak anak yang kau maksud Bear? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Hai Hokage-sama, mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Uciha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Mereka saat ini berada di Rumah Sakit Konoha"

Mata Hokage ke 3 membulat mengetahui bahwa bocah yang sudah dianggap cucunya sendiri itu berada di Rumah Sakit dalam kondisi memprihatinkan.

"Bear antarkan aku ke ruangan Naruto-kun dirawat"

Dengan itupun mereka langsung pergi ke rumah sakit.

**Naruto POV**

"Dimana ini? Ugh, badanku rasanya remuk semua"

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, dan yang aku liat hanyalah ruangan berwarna putih, lalu aku mencoba berdiri. Walaupun pada awalnya susah, tapi pada akhirnya aku bisa berdiri, kulihat sekelilingku dan mencoba berjalan. Tak tau arah, aku hanya mengikuti perasaanku saja.

**Naruto POV End**

Setelah sekian lama berjalan dan tak menemukan jalan keluar Narutopun menjadi frustarsi dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat hingga tiba tiba...

**"Baru berjalan sebentar saja kau sudah kelelahan gaki? Bukannya kau bocah yang hyperaktif?"**

Mendengar suara yang tak asing ditelinganya Naruto langsung saja menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Partnernya sekaligus sahabat baiknya. Namun matanya membulat sempurna saat bukannya melihat rubah raksasa berekok sembilan bergigi dan berkuku tajam dengan mata merah semerah darah yang mengerikan tapi yang Naruto lihat saat ini hanya seekor anak rubah dengan mata merah bulat yang terlihat menggemaskan ditambah dengan bentuk muka yang bulat dan pipinya yang cubby membuatnya semakin menggemaskan dan lucu, bulu berwarna orange dan terlihat halus ditambah tubuh seukuran serigala membuat Naruto semakin ingin memeluknya.

"Kawai! Kurama-chan aku ingin memelukmu! Ugh!" saat Naruto berlari untuk memeluk Kurama yang ternyata dihadiahi sebuah bogem mentah yang sangat menyakitkan.

**"Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari tubuhku gaki, aku tak sudi untuk kau peluk"**. Dan terjadilah adegan gulat antara Seorang Manusia Melawan Seekor Rubah yang hasilnya si Manusia tepar dengan kepala penuh benjolan.

Menghela nafasnya, Kurama hanya bisa pasrah dengan kelakuan antik Partnernya ini, setelah sekian lama terdiam Kurama mulai mengeluarkan isi pikirannya.

**"Aku tidak tau kenapa tubuhku menjadi kecil lagi. Tapi sepertinya kita kembali ke masa lalu, begitupun dengan tubuh kita"**

Mendengar ucapan Kurama mata Naruto membulat dengan mulut menganga.

"Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu dengan kembali ke masa lau? Dan kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?"

**"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh gaki? Maksudku sekarang kita tidak lagi berada di medan perang, tapi berada di tempat lain. Aku juga tidak tau bagaimana kita bisa sampai ke sini hanya saja aku tidak merasakan cakra Kaguya, dan aku merasakan cakra dari orang orang Konoha termasuk Monyet tua itu.. Hanya ada satu hal yang pasti, kita kembali ke masa lalu, mengingat Monyet tua itu harusnya sudah mati"**

**"Kau juga harus merahasiakan kalau kita dari masa depan gaki dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu Monyet tua itu. Aku juga merasakan cakra temanmu si Uciha Sialan dan Gadis Berisik itu di ruangan yang sama denganmu"**

Narutopun hanya mengangguk mengerti dan setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap.

Membuka matanya Naruto dapat melihat ruangan yang dipenuhi peralatan rumah sakit dan bau obat obatan langsung menyeruak memasuki indra penciumannya.

"Aah, kau sudah bangun Naruto-kun. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa masih ada yang sakit?"

Mendengar suara yang familiar, Naruto melihat ke sumber suara dan mendapati orang yang sudah dianggapnya Kakek melihat ke arahnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Mengusap air mata yang tiba tiba keluar, Naruto menjawab "Aku tak papa Jiji"

Mendengar jawaban dan melihat ekspesi Naruto, Hiruzen hanya bisa tersenyum dan bingung melihat cucunya menangis. Setelah beberapa saat Naruto berhenti menangis Hiruzen bersiap bertanya sebelum di interupsi Anbu yang mengatakan bahwa Uciha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura sudah siuman. Menghela nafas Hokage ke 3 membiarkan 3 anak itu untuk beristirahat, mungkin ia akan menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi jika ke 3 anak itu sudah keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun, sebenarnya aku ingin menemanimu lebih lama lagi tapi pekerjaanku tidak bisa aku tinggal begitu saja. Aku harus segera kembali.. Aku akan menyuruh ANBU untuk berjaga jaga dan kau sebaiknya istirahat saja sampai sembuh"

Dengan itupun Hokage ke 3 keluar dari ruangan dan menyuruh ANBU berjaga diluar sementara ia kembali berperang melawan 'Paperwork'. Narutopun hanya tersenyum menanggapi kepergian Kakeknya, setelah semua orang keluar dari ruangan tersebut dia langsung melakukan Handseal untuk memasang kekkai kedap suara.

"Sasuke, Sakura-chan. Kalian mendengarku?"

"Hn. Aku mendengarmu Dobe"

"Iya Naruto, aku juga mendengarmu"

"Baiklah, langsung ke intinya saja. Sepertinya kita kembali ke masa lalu. Menurutku ini karena teknik teleportasi milik Sasuke dan Hiraishinku berbenturan dengan teknik milik Kaguya membuat kita terlempar ke masa lalu. Jadi sekarang apa rencana kita ke depannya?"

"Hn. Kalau prediksiku benar maka saat ini klan Uciha masih belum dibantai oleh Itachi dan Obito. Jadi aku berencana untuk menghentikannya. Bagaimana menurutmu Dobe? Aku juga merasa kekuatanku masih tetap sama seperti saat melawan Kaguya. Lagipula mata Sharinenganku juga masih ada"

Mendengar penuturan Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura setuju dengan rencana Sasuke dan bersiap membantunya.

"Baiklah. Itu juga rencana yang bagus. Selain itu dengan kita terlempar ke masa lalu berarti kita bisa memperbaiki kesalahan yang terjadi di masa lalu. Aku bisa mencegah kematian Jiji. Bukan hanya Jiji saja, aku juga bisa menyelamatkan Haku, Zabuza, Ero-Senin, Neji dan lainnya. Mungkin ini adalah kesempatan kedua untuk kita"

"Kau benar juga Naruto, aku juga akan berusaha membantumu dan Sasuke-kun semampuku"

"Hn"

"Baiklah, keluar dari rumah sakit kita akan membahas rencana kita selanjutnya untuk ke depannya dan aku harap kalian bisa menjaga rahasia ini. Setidaknya sampai kita tahu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahukannya kepada Jiji"

.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya..._

Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dan sedang menuju ke Kantor Hokage karena mereka dipanggil oleg Hokage ke 3. Setelah sampai Naruto langsung saja masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Hai Jiji. Ada perlu apa kau memanggil kami?"

"Hei Naruto-Baka! Tunjukan rasa hormatmu kepada Hokage-sama"

"Sudah sudah. Tak papa Sakura, Naruto memang selalu begitu. Aku juga tidak keberatan dengan panggilannya itu" Hiruzen menjawab dengan senyum. "Oh iya baimana kabar kalian? Apa sudah sembuh? Dan untuk Sasuke dan Sakura, orang tua kalian mencemaskan kalian karena kalian sudah 2 hari menghilang, dan maaf aku lupa memberitahu mereka jika kalian ada di rumah sakit. Hehe.."

Mendengar ucapan Hokage ke 3, ketiga bocah itupun hanya bisa mematung mendengar ucapan Hokage yang terdengar santai.

"Lalu ada perlu apa Hokage-sama memanggil kami? Aku yakin bukan hanya menanyakan kabar kami saja kan?"

"Ah benar Sasuke-kun. Aku memanggil kalian karena aku penasaran apa yang membuat kalian bertiga bisa berada di hutan dalam keadaan pingsan dan penuh luka?" tanya Hiruzen dengan mata memicing

"Hehehe. Sebenarnya kemaren aku, Teme, dan Sakura-chan sedang bertanding Jiji, kami bertanding memanjat pohon dan siapa yang duluan sampai ke puncak dialah yang jadi pemenangnya. Tapi saat bertanding kami diserang beberapa hewan buas tapi kami berhasil membuat mereka kabur, dan kami akhirnya pingsan karena kelelahan."

Mendengar alasan Naruto ketiga orang yang ada disana hanya bisa sweetdrop karena alasan paling tak masuk akal yang pernah mereka dengar.

_'Alasan apa itu?! Awas saja kau Dobe, kau membuatku malu di depan Hokage-sama'_

_'Dasar Naruto-baka! apa tidak ada alasan lain yang lebih masuk akal? Dan apa itu, bertanding memanjat pohon, memang dia pikir aku ini monyet apa?! Awas saja akan kuhajar dia karena alasan bodohnya itu'_

"Baiklah Naruto aku percaya padamu, sebaiknya sekarang kalian pulang ke rumah masing masing" perintah Hiruzen. _'Sepertinya Naruto-kun masih tidak mau bercerita, sebaiknya aku tunggu saja sampai ia mau menceritakannya'_

"Hai Hokage-sama/Jiji!"

Dua hari sudah berlalu sejak kejadian di hutan dekat desa Konoha dan sekarang ketiga bocah dari masa depan sedang berkumpul untuk membahas rencana mereka ke depannya. Hanya saja ada yang berbeda dari seorang anak dengan model rambut pantat ayam. Karena sedari tadi dia terus tersenyum membuat teman temannya memandang dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Sasuke yang menyadari pandangan merekapun hanya mengangkat alis kepalanya pertanda bingung.

"Ada apa kalian memandangiku seperti itu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja kau hari ini terlihat lebih bahagia Teme, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Iya Naruto benar Sasuke-kun, hari ini kau terlihat sangat bahagia. Tidak seperti dirimu yang dulu"

"Tentu saja aku bahagia karena sekarang keluarga dan juga Clanku masih ada,dan Itachi belum membantainya"

"Oh begitu. Baiklah, sebaiknya kita langsung membahas rencana untuk mencegah kudeta yang akan dilakukan Clan Uciha dan mencegah Itachi membantai Clanmu. Tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Satu minggu dari sekarang akan diadakan pertemuan Clan Uciha di Kuil Naka. Dan kau tahu Uciha Shisui akan melakukan _Kotoamatsukami_ kepada seluruh anggota Clan untuk mencegah kudeta, hanya saja di masa kita rencana Shisui digagalkan oleh Danzo karena ia ingin menghabisi Clan Uciha dan mengambil mata Shisui, untuk itu kita akan menjaga Uciha Shisui hingga rencananya terlaksana. Aku tidak tau berapa persen kemungkinan keberhasilannya tapi saat ini hanya itulah rencana yang terbaik"

"Begitu ya.. baiklah kita lakukan rencanamu Sasuke dan aku juga ingin sekali menghajar orang tua mata satu itu, dia sudah terlalu banyak melakukan kejahatan di Konoha"

"Aku juga setuju dengan Naruto, ayo kita lakukan rencana ini"

"Tapi masalahnya tubuh kita menjadi kecil dan untuk menjaga rahasia kita hanya bisa memakai Henge. Tapi untuk bertarung dan mempertahankan Henge akan cukup merepotkan"

"Untuk itu serahkan padaku Teme. Aku punya Fuinjutsu yang dapat merubah fisik kita dalam waktu yang cukup lama dan bisa bertahan saat kita bertarung"

"Baiklah Dobe, untuk saat ini sebaiknya kita berlatih dan mengumpulkan informasi hingga waktu pertemuan dilakukan"

Dengan itu mereka bertigapun pergi untuk berlatih dan mengumpulkan informasi tentang keadaan desa Konoha.

.

.

_**Time Skip**_

Satu minggu berlalu, ketiga ninja dari masa depan sekarang sedang mengikuti Uciha Shisui yang sedang menuju ke Kuil Naka untuk melaksanakan rencananya. Tapi ditengah perjalanan ia dihadang oleh Danzo. Mereka terlihat sedang berbincara hingga Danzo melakukan serangan kepada Shisui. Melihat itupun mereka langsung menuju Shisui untuk membantunya. Danzo yang akan mengambil mata Shisui langsung menghindar karena ada shuriken yang menuju ke arahnya.

"Siapa kalian?"

"Kau tiak perlua tau siapa kami, yang pasti kau tidak akan mengganggu rencana Shisui. Kalau kau tetap bersikeras, maka kau akan **MATI**!"

Shisui yang melihat bala bantuanpun merasa lega tapi ia tidak mengenali satupun dari mereka, dan dia juga tidak kenal dengan pemuda yang memakai pakaian dengan lambang Uciha. _'Siapa sebenarnya mereka? Kenapa mereka membantuku, apa mereka bala bantuan dari Hokage-sama? Dan siapa pemuda Uchiha itu, aku belum pernah melihatnya'_. Pikiran Shisui langsung terhenti saat melihat 8 ANBU Root mengelilingi Danzo. Memasang posisi siaga Shisui bersiap untuk bertarung sebelum diinterupsi oleh Naruto.

"Serahkan mereka kepada kami Shisui, kau pergilah ke kuil Naka dan segera hentikan rencana kudeta Clan Uciha". Setelah berkata demikian Naruto langsung merogoh kantung senjatanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah scroll penyimpanan dan berkata "Gunakan itu sebelum melakukan _Kotoamatsukami_, dengan begitu kau tidak hanya mampu mengendalikan Ketua Clan, tapi juga mampu mengendalikan seluruh anggota Clan Uchiha"

Mendengar ucapan orang yang menolongnya Shisui langsung membulatkan matanya dan mengangguk. Melakukan segel tangan Shisui langsung melakukan _Shunsin_ menuju Kuil Naka... Melihat Shisui sudah pergi mereka bertiga langsung bersiaga, bersiap untuk melawan ANBU Root yang melindungi Danzo.

"Kalian sudah menghalangi rencanaku dan untuk itu kalian harus mati, Root segera selesaikan" perintah Danzo kepada anak buahnya.

"Kamilah yang akan mengalahkanmu kakek tua sialan, Ayo Teme"

_**"Fūton: Daitoppa!"**_ ucap Naruto setelah menyelesaikan _handseal_

_**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"** u_cap Sasuke bersamaan dengan selesainya _handseal_ yang dibuatnya

Kedua jurus itupun bergabung dan berubah menjadi bola api raksasa menuju ke arah ANBU Root.

_**"Suiton: Suijinheki!"**_ teriak ANBU Root saat melihat bola api raksasa menuju ke arah mereka

Kedua jutsu itu bertabrakan dan menghasilkan uap yang menutupi pengelihatan mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke langsung melesat menuju ke arah lawan, disusul dengan Sakura yang berlari di belakang mereka... Mendengar langkah kaki lawannya, Danzo dan Rootnya memasang posisi siaga.

**At Naruto**

Mengeluarkan Kunai bercabang tiga dari kantong senjatanya dan melempar ke arah musuhnya, Naruto segera membuat Segel Tangan dan mengucap nama jurusnya _**"Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_.. Kunai yang tadinya satu sekarang menjadi puluhan dan melesat kearah para Root. Rootpun dengan sigap berhasil menangkis serangan Naruto. Bukannya kaget, Naruto justru menyeringai, detik berikutnya dia menghilang diikuti oleh kilatan kuning dan berada di belakang lawannya. Menggunakan kunai yang sudah dilapisi elemen angin, Naruto langsung menebas 2 ANBU yang kaget dengan teknik yang dikeluarkan Naruto, membuat mereka harus membayarnya dengan nyawa mereka. 3 ANBU yang tersisa tersadar dari rasa kagetnya saat melihat kedua rekannya telah tewas. Berniat membalas ANBU Root langsung membuat _handseal_ dan meneriakkan nama jutsunya

_**"Katon: Karyū Endan!"**_

_**"Fūton: Daitoppa!"**_

_**"Raiton: Gian!"**_

Sedikit membulatkan matanya Naruto langsung mengucapkan nama jutsunya untuk menghindar **_"Hiraishin!"_**. Menghilang dengan kilatan kuning Naruto muncul kembali di belakang lawannya, melihat ada kesempatan membuat dua Rasengan **_"Tsuin Rasengan"_** dan mengarahkannya ke dada 2 orang ANBU yang tidak beruntung. Root yang tersisa langsung melompat sambil membuat _handseal_ _**"Katon: Karyū Endan!".**_ Melihat naga api menuju ke arahnya Naruto melompat menghindar, melempar shuriken dan membuat _handseal_ _**"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_ dilanjutkan dengan membuat _handseal_ _**"Fūton: Reppūshō!"**_. Shuriken dalam jumlah puluhan itu melaju semakin cepat karena jutsu angin yang digunakan Naruto, melesat ke arah Root yang tersisa. Tidak ingin mati, ANBU Root terakhir itu mencoba menangkis shuriken yang menuju ke arahnya dengan tanto yang ada di punggungnya. Berhasil menangkis beberapa shuriken, tapi masih banyak shuriken yang berhasil mengenai tubuhnya hingga salah satu shuriken berhasil mengenai kepalanya dan mengakhiri hidup sang ANBU.

"Baiklah saatnya membantu Teme dan Sakura-chan"

**At Sakura**

Sakura saat ini menghadapi 3 orang ANBU Root. Berlari menuju lawannya sakura mengeratkan ganggaman tangannya dan bersiap menyerang. **_"Shannarō!"_** dengan itu Sakura meninju tanah yang ada di dekat lawannya membuat gempa dan menghancurkan tempat pertarunganya. Anggota Root pun hanya membulatkan mata mereka melihat kerusakan yang dihasilkan oleh pukulan Sakura. Memanfaatkan kekagetan dari lawannya, Sakura langsung maju hingga berada di depan lawannya. Menyiapkan tinjunya, Sakura langsung memukul ANBU di depannya.. Tidak sempat menghindar ANBU itupun terpental menabarak beberapa pohon sebelum akhirnya menabrak baru dan menghancurkannya, menunggu debu yang menghalangi pengelihatannya menghilang. Saat debu itu menghilang Sakura bisa melihat ANBU yang terkena pukulannya tewas dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Dua orang ANBU yang tersisa langsung membuat _handseal_ dan meneriakkan nama jutsunya.

**"Katon: Karyū Endan!"**

**"Fūton: Daitoppa!"**

Melihat 2 jutsu itu pun Sakura segera melakukan _handseal_ dan membatin **_"Kawarimi no Jutsu"_**. Ke dua ANBU Root hanya menyeringai karena berfikir serangannya berhasil mengenai lawannya. Saat asap hasil ledakan menghilang mereka kaget saat melihat balok kayu yang terkena serangan mereka. Belum hilang kekagetan mereka saat meraskan tendangan keras bersarang di punggung mereka membuat mereka meluncur ke arah hutan dan menabrak beberapa pohon sebelum terhenti karena menabrak pohon yang terakhir. Sakura yang berhasil menendang lawannya hanya menatap datar ke arah lawannya yang pingsan. Menghela nafas Sakura berbegas ke tempat teman temanya untuk membantu.

**At Sasuke**

Sasuke saat ini sedang berhadapan dengan Danzou Shimura. Mengaktifkan _Sharingannya_ Sasuke melesat menuju Danzou dan menebas Kusanagi. Danzou melompat menghindar dan membuat Handseal **_"Fūton: Shinkūgyoku"_**. Peluru peluru angin dengan kekuatan dan kecepatan yang luar biasa datang dari berbagai arah menuju Sasuke, tapi dengan _Sharingan_ Sasuke bisa memprediksi arah serangan tersebut dan segera menghindar. Tak mau kalah Sasuke segera membuat _handseal_ **_"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"_**, bola api dengan ukuran besar melaju ke arah Danzou. Tak sempat menghindar Danzou langsung membuat _h__andseal **"Fūton: Shinkūha"**_, hembusan angin yang kuat segera menghalau jutsu milik Sasuke.. Memang tidak cukup untuk menghilangkan jutsu milik Sasuke, tapi cukup untuk memberi waktu Danzou menghindar.

Sasuke yang melihat Danzou berhasil menghindar segera mengejarnya. Saat sudah dekat Sasuke segera membuat Handseal _**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**_. Bola api raksasa langsung melesat ke arah Danzou. Tak ingin mati konyol Danzou melompat menghindar. Terjadi ledakan saat jutsu Sasuke membentur tanah. Mendengar ledakan dari arah lain, Danzou mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendecih tak suka saat melihat 8 ANBU Rootnya telah kalah. Melakukan _handseal _Danzou segera menghilang dari pertempuran dengan menggunakan _shunshin._

_'Cih, dia kabur.. Sebaiknya aku ke tempat Naruto dan Sakura'_ meninggalkan tempat bekas pertempurannya, Sasuke segera pergi mencari teman temannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian merekapun berkumpul.

"Bagaimana Teme? Kau berhasil mengalahkan Danzou?"

"Tidak Dobe, dia berhasil kabur. Lagi pula belum saatnya untuk menyingkirkan orang itu. Kita harus bersabar dan menyiapkan rencana selanjutnya"

"Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku akan ke Kuil Naka untuk melihat apakah Shisui sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dan kalian berdua ikut denganku"

"Baiklah.. Ayo berangkat"

**At Naka Shrine**

Shisui keluar dari Kuil Naka dengan senyum bertengger di wajahnya. Tak disangka ternyata rencananya berhasil. Bukan hanya itu, scroll yang diberikan oleh pemuda yang menolongnya ternyata sangat membantu. Tapi yang membuatnya heran isi dari scroll itu yang seharusnya hanya dimiliki satu orang saja. Bagaimana pemuda tadi bisa memilikinya. Apa dia mencurinya? Mengingat pemilik sebenarnya masih seorang bocah. Sibuk dengan pikirannya, Shisui terkejut saat melihat asap di depannya dan memperlihatkan 3 orang yang membantunya tadi.

"Bagaimana Shisui? Apakah semua berjalan dengan lancar?" mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Shisui membalas dengan senyum di wajahnya "Tentu saja.. Dan terima kasih untuk bantuannya Ehmm..?"

"Jika kau ingin tau siapa kami sebenarnya, datanglah besok ke Hutan Kematian dan bawa juga Itachi bersamamu.. Kami akan menjelaskan siapa kami sebenarnya" ucap Sasuke dengan tenangnya, setelah itu mereka bertigapun pergi dengan _Shunsin_.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To be continue**_

_**Author Note:**_

_**Hai semuanya, perkenalkan Namikaze Kyoshi Author Newbie yang lg nyoba bikin cerita fanfict Naruto. Setelah 1 tahun jadi pembaca fanfic akhirnya keturutan juga bikin ceritanya. Ini cerita pertamaku jadi mohon Review, Saran, Kritik, maupun Flame dari pembaca semua dan Senpai2 semua. Semua akan saya terima...**_

_**Oke cukup segitu aja bwt Chapter pertama, sampai jumpa lg di Chapter 2.. :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto : Blast To The Past**_

_**Author : Namikaze Kyoshi**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto milik om Mashasi, saya cuman minjem aja, cerita ini murni ide saya**_

_**Genre : Adventure &amp; Romance**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Pairing : Naruto x Harem, Sasuke x MiniHarem**_

**_Warning : Godlike Naruto, Godlike Sasuke, Strong Sakura, Good Sasuke, OC, OOC, Typo, Abal, Gaje, Time-Travel_**

.

.

.

.

.

_**Summary:**_

_Naruto yang bertarung melawan Kaguya saat perang dunia shinobi ke 4 mengalami kesulitan meskipun telah mendapatkan mata sharingan milik kakashi dan dibantu oleh sahabatnya Sasuke Uciha, hingga suatu ketika jurus teleportasi milik Sasuke dan Hiraishin milik Naruto berbenturan dengan Teknik Perpindahan Dimensi milik Kaguya..._

.

.

.

.

_**Previous Chapter:**_

"Bagaimana Shisui? Apakah semua berjalan dengan lancar?" mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Shisui membalas dengan senyum di wajahnya

"Tentu saja.. Dan terima kasih untuk bantuannya, Ehmm..?"

"Jika kau ingin tau siapa kami sebenarnya, datanglah besok ke Hutan Kematian dan bawa juga Itachi bersamamu.. Kami akan menjelaskan siapa kami sebenarnya" ucap Sasuke dengan tenangnya, setelah itu mereka bertigapun pergi dengan _Shunsin_.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Chapter 2**_

Melihat mereka semua pergi, Shisui bergegas menuju tempat ia dan Itachi bertemu. Melakukan _Shunsin_ tanpa _handseal,_ Shisui segera menghilang dari tempat itu.

**_At Place_**

Itachi Uciha, salah satu prodigy dari Clan Uciha. Terkenal akan kejeniusannya dan kemampuan Genjutsu yang luar biasa, saat ini sedang menunggu sahabatnya Shisui Uciha untuk mengetahui apakah rencananya berhasil atau tidak. Setelah menunggu cukup lama orang yg ditunggu belum datang juga membuatnya khawatir. Memutuskan untuk mencari sahabatnya, Itachi segera melakukan Shunsin sebelum muncul kepulan asap di depannya dan memunculkan Shisui dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Yo Itachi, maaf menunggu lama. Tadi ada kucing hitam yang muncul, jadi aku harus memutar jalan" Shisui menyapa dengan alasan konyol senpainya di Anbu

"Hn, jangan pernah gunakan alasan Kakashi untuk keterlambatanmu Shisui" jawab Itachi dengan wajah datarnya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan rencanamu? Apakah berhasil?" tanya Itachi. Jujur saja ia penasaran dengan rencana yang dijalankan Shisui, karena menurutnya melakukan genjutsu Kotoamatsukami ke kepala Clan atau ayahnya saja bukan hal yang mudah.

Dengan senyum yang terus bertengger di wajahnya Shisui menjawab "Tentu saja, bukan hanya ayahmu saja tapi seluruh anggota Clan yang ada di kuil Naka berhasil terpengaruh Kotnamatsukami"

Mendengar jawaban Shisui, Itachi membulatkan matanya karena setahunya Genjutsu Kotoamatsukami hanya bisa dilakukan kepada 1 individu saja dan itupun memiliki jeda 10 tahun. Dengan penuh rasa penasaran Itachi bertanya "Bagaimana kau melakukannya? Bukankah katamu Genjutsu Kotoamatsukami hanya bisa dilakukan pada 1 orang saja? Dan jeda dari jutsu itu 10 tahun?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Itachi, Shisui menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dari dirinya yang dihadang oleh Danzo, pertolongan dari 3 oranp mestirius dan yang paling membuatnya penasaran scroll pemberian dari salah satu dari mereka yang mengandung kekuatan yang hanya dimiliki oleh bocah itu saja.

Mendengar cerita Shisui, Itachi juga penasaran dengan mereka bertiga terutama pemuda Uciha itu. Karena jika ada seorang Uciha yang kuat, Itachi atau Shisui seharusnya sudah mengenalnya. Terlalu serius dengan pemikirannya, Itachi terkejut saat Shisui memanggilnya.

"Itachi, besok mereka ingin bertemu dengan kita di hutan kematian. Mereka akan menjelaskan siapa mereka sebenarnya"

"Begitukah? Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi aku masih belum percaya pada mereka dan sebaiknya besok kita harus berhati hati"

Menganggukan kepalanya, Shisui segera mengajak Itachi untuk melaporkan misi mereka ke Hokage ke tiga.

_**Time Skip**_

_**At Forest of the Death**_

Saat ini Itachi dan Shisui sudah ada di hutan kematian menunggu 3 orang itu. Melihat kepulan asap di depan mereka, Itachi dan Shisui bisa melihat 2 orang pemuda dan 1 gadis yang dilihat dari fisiknya berumur sekitar 16 tahun. Keheningan tercipta untuk beberapa saat sebelum Naruto berbicara

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu, tadi ada kucing hitam yang menghalangi jalan kami, jadi kami harus memutar jalan untuk menghindari sial" jawab Naruto dengan Cengirannya.

_'Kenapa alasan Kakashi sekarang menjadi tren?'_ pikir Itachi dengan keringat menetes dari pelipisnya

_'Hahaha, dia mirip dengan Kakashi senpai'_ pikir Shisui yang teringat senpainya

"Tidak apa apa, lagi pula kami juga baru sampai jadi tenang saja... Nah sekarang maukah kalian menunjukkan identitas kalian yang sebenarnya?" jawab dan tanya dari Shisui

"Hn, baiklah. Tapi sebelum itu, Dobe pasang kekai dulu dan lepaskan Fuin ini" kata Sasuke

Melakukan Handseal Naruto segera memasang kekai agar tak ada yang mengetahui atau mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Setelah itu melakukan handseal lagi dan mengucap **KAI**, membuat Fuin Henge di tubuh mereka menghilang. Kepulan asap tercipta beberapa saat sebelum menghilang memperlihatkan 3 sosok bocah yang familiar terhadap duo Uciha itu, terutama Itachi.

"Hai Nii-san" sapa Sasuke dengan senyumnya.

Membulatkan matanya, Itachi terkejut melihat orang misterius itu adalah adiknya."S-Sa-Sasuke.. Benarkah itu kau? Ta-tapi bagaimana?"Itachi bertanya dengan gagap dan terkejut

"Kami bisa menjelaskannya Itachi-san, Shisui-san. Kami sebernarnya bukan dari masa ini" jelas Naruto

"A-apa ma-maksud dari ucapanmu itu Naruto-san?" tanya Shisui dengan nada tak percaya

"Maksud dari Naruto adalah kami tidak berasal dari masa ini, tapi kami dari masa depan. Kami mengalami sedikit kecelakaan dan akhirnya terlempar ke masa lalu" jelas Sakura

"Hn, akan lebih mudah jika menggunakan Sharingan. Nii-san, Shisui-san lihat mataku.. Genjutsu Sharingan"

Saat ini Sasuke memperlihatkan kejadian di masanya melalui sharingan... Mulai dari pembantaian Clan Uciha, invasi Orochimaru, Pertarunganya melawan Itachi, Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 melawan Obito dan Madara, hingga pertarungannya melawa Kaguya. Setelah menjelaskan semuanya ekspresi Shisui dan Itachi terlihat terkejut. Mereka tidak menyangka jika di masa depan akan terjadi hal yang mereka takuti.. **'Perang'**.. Kata yang tabu bagi duo Uciha tersebut, kata yang mereka benci dan hal yang selalu mereka hindari malah terjadi di masa depan.

Sadar dari rasa shocknya Shisui segera bertanya ke pada Sasuke "Knapa kalian menceritakan yang sebenarnya kepada kami? Apa kalian sudah menceritakannya kepada Hokage-sama?"

"Alasan kami menceritakannya kepada kalian karena kami percaya kepada kalian. Karena sekuat apapun kami dan sekeras apapun kami berusaha untuk merubah masa depan, kami tak kan bisa melakukanya sendiri.. Kami membutuhkan bantuan dari orang lain.. Lagipula menurut Teme kalian orang yang tepat. Dan untuk Hokage-jiji, aku akan menceritakannya saat kami sudah menjadi Genin dan berada dalam satu tim" jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Menganggukan kepalanya Shisui dan Itachi mengerti dengan keadaan mereka bertiga. Keheningan tercipta sebelum Shisui berkata "Pantas saja saat aku membuka scroll yang kau berikan, aku merasa mengenalinya. Katakan padaku Naruto-san apakah benar isi dari scroll itu adalah chakra dari Kyubi?"

_**Flashback**_

Saat Shisui sudah sampai di depan Kuil Naka, ia segera bergegas masuk ke ruang rapat Clan Uciha. Sesampainya di sana ia bisa melihat semua anggota Clan sudah berkumpul dan mendengarkan ucapan Uciha Fugaku selaku kepala Clan. Bergegas menuju ke arah Fugaku, Shisui berharap rencananya berhasil... Saat sudah berada di dekat Fugaku ia teringat dengan scroll pemberian ninja misterius yang menolongnya. Membuka scrollnya dan membuka segelnya Shisui tiba tiba diselubungi chakra merah yang mirip seperti rubah dengan telinga seperti rubah dan memiliki ekor berjumlah satu

_'Apa ini... Chakra Kyubi?! Bagaimana pemuda itu mendapatkannya?'_ Pikir Shisui

_'Ahh, nanti saja kutanyakan saat ini yang penting aku harus mencegah kudeta ini terjadi'_

Merasakan tekanan chakra yang kuat seluruh Clan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah sumber kekuatan tersebut dan melihat Shisui diselubungi Chakra yang kuat dan gelap. Berbagai pertanyaan terlintas di benak masing masing orang seperti _'apa itu'_ atau _'bagaimana ia mendapatkannya'_.

"Shisui apa maksudnya semua ini? Dan chakra apa itu?" tanya Fugaku dengan nada tinggi

Tak ada jawaban dari Shisui yang saat ini sedang memejamkan matanya.. Konsentrasi terhadap jutsunya. Saat sudah selesai, membuka matanya.. Yang terlihat bukan Sharingan dengan tiga tomoe melainkan Sharingan dengan bentuk mirip Shuriken tp memiliki 4 sisi. Setelah itu terdengar ucapan Shisui yang menggema ke seluruh ruangan "Kotoamatsukami"

Seluruh anggota Clan terdiam beberapa saat. Sementara Shisui saat ini tengah berlutut dengan nafas terengah engah karena menggunakan teknik Kotoamatsukami menguras banyak chakranya dan juga chakra kyubi pemberian temannya. Ia berhasil memberikan ingatan baru pada seluruh Clan kalau saat ini mereka sedang melakukan rapat harian Clan, Shisui juga menghapus ingatan mereka tentang rencana kudeta.

"Apa yang kita lakukan di sini?"

"Aku juga tak tahu, aku harus segera kembali dan mengajari anakku jutsu katon"

"Iya, aku juga lupa untuk mengangkat jemuran, aduh pasti istriku akan marah" oke abaikan yang satu ini

Kegaduhan terjadi di ruangan tersebut, hingga Fugaku menyuruh mereka semua kembali ke rumah masing masing. Menoleh ke samping Fugaku melihat Shisui tengah menatapnya dengan senyum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu Shisui? Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukannya kau harusnya bersama Itachi?" ucap Fugaku

"Ahh, iya paman. Aku ke sini hanya mampir saja.. Dan untuk Itachi aku akan menemuinya sebentar lagi... Baiklah paman aku pergi dulu"

Dengan itupun Shisui keluar dari Kuil Naka dengan senyum yang bertengger di wajahnya.

_**Flashback End**_

"Iya itu memang chakra Kyubi, aku memberikannya agar meningkatkan kemampuan dari Kotoamatsukami mu agar dapat mengubah memori seluruh anggota Clan Uciha.. karena ku pikir dari pada hanya melakukannya ke ayahnya Teme lebih baik melakukannya ke seluruh anggota Clan" jawab Naruo mantap

"Begitu ya.. Jadi kau sudah menguasai chakra Kyubi. Aku cukup terkesan kau bisa menguasai chakra dengan jumlah gila itu" pernyataan Shisui itu dibarengi dengan anggukan kepala dari semua orang yang ada disana minus Naruto dan Shisui

"Apakah ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan lagi?" tanya Sasuke kepada duo Uciha di depannya

"Apakah kekuatan kalian saat ini sama kuatnya dengan kalian pada saat melawan kaguya?" Itachi jadi yang pertama dalam mengajukan pertanyaan

"Tidak, bisa dibilang kalau kemampuan dan pengetahuan kami tentang jutsu masih sama... Hanya saja fisik kami yang sekarang belum mampu menampung beban dari jutsu kami. Jadi saat ini kami hanya mampu melakukan jutsu maksimal class A, itupun hanya untuk 1-2 kali saja... Kecuali Dobe yang memang memiliki stamina dan chakra lebih banyak diantara kami bertiga, jadi dia mampu menggunakan jutsu class A sedikit lebih banyak daripada kami... Hanya saja dia belum mampu menggunakan jutsu class S maupun mangekyo sharingannya, sama sepertiku" jelas sasuke panjang lebar

Mencerna semua informasi yang diterima Itachi melanjutkan ucapannya "Begitu ya.. Jadi selanjutnya apa rencana kalian?"

"Untuk saat ini mungkin kami hanya akan berlatih. Melatih fisik kami saat ini menjadi prioritas. Lagipula aku harus siap jika ingin bertarung melawan orochimaru di ujian chunin beberapa tahun lagi" jawab Naruto

"Lagipula sepertinya saat ini aku bisa jadi Rookie of The Year di Akademi... Hehehe" sambung Naruto dengan nada bercanda

"Jangan bercanda Dobe, akulah yang tetap jadi Rookie of The Year" ucap Sasuke narsis

"AKU"

"AKU"

"AKU!"

"AKU!"

"AKU!"

"AKU!"

Duo Uciha dan Sakura hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat kejadian di depan mereka. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Uciha bermuka datar seperti Sasuke bisa berdebat memperebutkan hal sepele dengan Naruto. Kalau Naruto mungkin mereka maklum tapi Sasuke? Sungguh mereka tidak tahu sihir apa yang digunakan Naruto hingga bisa membuat Sasuke menjadi seperti itu.

**PLETAK.. PLETAK..**

"Bisakah kalian berdua diam?! Kenapa kalian berisik sekali hanya karena memperebutkan hal yang tidak penting?!" marah Sakura setelah memukul kepala mereka berdua

"Ittai Sakura-chan kenapa kau memukulku? Teme yang memulai semuanya aku kan hanya membela diri" bela Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang dipukul Sakura

"Hn"

"Baiklah sepertinya pertemuan ini cukup sampai disini saja.. Sebaiknya kalian segera pulang dan beristirahat. Dan untukmu Sasuke besok aku dan Itachi ingin mengetes sampai mana batas kekuatanmu saat ini" jelas Shisui dan diberi anggukan oleh Itachi

"Ehmm, bisakah aku ikut dengan kalian? Aku masih belum terlalu mengeti cara menggunakan _Sharingan_.. Maka dari itu sebaiknya aku belajar langsung dari kalian" pinta Naruto

"Baiklah.. Lagipula dengan adanya dirimu mungkin suasana saat latihan tidak akan terlalu suram karena hanya ada 2 makhluk bermuka tembok itu.. Hahahaha..." penyataan Shisui itu mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Kakak beradik Uciha

"Lalu aku bagaimana?" tanya Sakura yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa

"Kau boleh ikut jika kau mau Sakura-san, lagipula semakin banyak yang ikut akan lebih bagus lagi" jawab Shisui

"Hn. Sepertinya sudah saatnya kalian pulang, hari sudah semakin gelap" ucap Itachi

Dengan itu mereka berlima menghilang dengan Shunsin ke rumah masing masing

* * *

Keesokan harinya..

Saat ini Duo Uchiha dan tim 7 tengah berkumpul di hutan kematian untuk melakukan sparing demi mengukur batas kemampuan dari tim 7.

"Baiklah sekarang kita sudah berkumpul, lebih baik segera kita mulai. kalian bertiga akan melawan aku dan juga Itachi. Jangan ragu ragu.. keluarkan seluruh kemampuan kalian dan kami juga akan serius melawan kalian. Setelah itu kami akan mengobservasi dimana letak kekurangan kalian dan memperbaikinya" jelas Shisui

"Baiklah kita mulai dari 3..2..1.. Mulai"lanjut Shisui

Dengan itu tim 7 melesat menuju ke arah duo Uciha. Sasuke ke arah Itachi sementara Naruto dan Sakura menuju ke arah Shisui.

At Sasuke

Mengaktifkan Sharingannya Sasuke segera menyerang Itachi dengan Taijutsu khas Clan Uchia. Jual beli serangan dilakukan oleh keduanya, Sasuke melompat dengan gerakan memutar melakukan tendangan yang dihalau Itachi dengan menyilangkan tangannya. Gagal dengan serangannya, Sasuke dengan kecepatannya menghilang dari hadapan Itachi dan muncul dibelakang Itachi, bersiap melakukan tendangan Sasuke sedikit membulatkan matanya saat tiba tiba Itachi menghilang dan sudah ada di belakangnya. Melihat Itachi bersiap menyarangkan tendangan ke arah dadanya Sasuke segera menyilangkan tangannya._'Sial, tubuhku belum mampu mengimbangi kekuataannya. Seandainya tubuhku seperti saat melawan Kaguya pasti menahan tendanganya bukanlah hal yang sulit'_. Tubuh Sasuke terlempar setelah menerima tendangan Itachi.. Mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, Sasuke melakukan gerakan memutar di udara dan mendarat dengan mulus. Tak ingin memberikan kesempatan untuk Sasuke, Itachi segera membuat Handseal dan mengucapkan nama jutsunya _**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!", **_Bola api raksasa melesat ke arah Sasuke. Tak ingin kalah Sasuke juga mengeluarkan jutsunya _**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!", **_Bola api dengan ukuran yang sama seperti milik Itachi melesat ke arah Itachi. Kedua jutsu itupun bertabrakan dan menciptakan ledakan besar. Tidak mengurangi kecepatan, mereka berdua melesat sambil membawa kedua pedang masing masing. Sasuke dengan Kusanaginya dan Itachi dengan tantonya.

**TRANK..TRANK..TRANK..**

Kedua ninja itu bertarung dengan kecepatan tinggi, yang terlihat hanya percikan percikan api akibat gesekan kedua senjata itu. Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat tanto yang digunakan Itachi mula retak. dengan menambahkan chakranya ke pedangnya Sasuke menebas pedang Itachi membuatnya patah menjadi 2. Itachi sedikit membulatkan matanya saat melihat tantonya patah, segera fokus kembali ia melompat dan merapal Handseal _**"**_**_Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu"._** Puluhan burung api melesat ke arah Sasuke.. Tak ingin terkena Sasuke melompat menghindar hanya untuk mendencih tak suka saat melihat burung burung api itu masih mengikutinya. Berlari ke arah hutan Sasuke dengan lincah menghindar dari serangan milik Itachi. Beberapa dari burung api itu menabrak pepohonan di hutan dan menciptakan ledakan yang cukup besar. Dirasa sudah aman Sasuke segera melesat mencari Itachi. Melihat Itachi ada di depannya Sasuke segera membuat Handseal dan menucap nama jutsunya _**"****Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!". **_Bola api berbentuk kepala naga melesat ke arah Itachi.. Melihat jutsu sang adik mengarah padanya Itachi segera melompat menghindar. Sasuke yang melihat kakaknya berhasil menghindar segera merjang ke arahnya dan menebaskan pedangnya...

**KWAK..KWAK..KWAK..**

Tubuh Itachi yang tertebas pedangpun berubah menjadi sekumpulan gagak.. Melihat Itachi berubah menjadi sekumpulan gagak, Sasuke hanya mengutuk dirinya yang lengah hingga bisa terkena genjutsu milik Itachi. Melakukan segel tangan dan menucap KAI, gagak gagak itu berubak menjadi shuriken. Sedikit terlambat untuk menghindar beberapa shuriken berhasil menggores tubuhnya. Sedikit meringis karena rasa sakit yang dideritanya Sasuke berlari ke arah Itachi."Cukup Sasuke sparingnya cukup sampai disini, aku sudah mengevaluasi dimana letak kekuranganmu. Sekarang kita akan mencari yang lainnya" kata Itachi. Menganggukkan kepalanya Sasuke segera pergi mencari yang lainnya bersama Itachi.

At Naruto &amp; Sakura

Saat ini Naruto dan Sakura sedang berhadapan dengan Shisui. Sakura jadi yang pertama berlari ke arah Shisui. Keduanya melakukan pertarungan taijutsu, pukulan dan tendangan silih berganti._ 'Sial... Shisui-san benar benar cepat, ditambah dengan sharingan membuatnya sulit untuk diserang. Aku harus membuat celah untuk menyerang'_ Pikir Sakura. Merasa pertarungan taijutsu ini tak menemukan hasil, Sakura melompat dan melakukan tendangan ke arah Shisui. Merasa ada bahaya Shisui segera menghindar hanya untuk menganga kaget melihat hasil tendangan Sakura yang mampu menghancurkan tanah disekitarnya. Sakura yang melihat lawannya terkejut tak membuang kesempatan, segera saja ia melompat dan memukul Shisui yang tengah kaget. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk menahan pukulan Sakura, Shisui merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tinju Sakura. _'Sial, kuat sekali pukulannya... Tanganku seperti remuk'_ pikir Shisui sambil meringis kesakitan. Shisui terlempar karena menahan pukulan Sakura, Naruto yang melihat hal itupun segera melesat ke arah Shisui. Shisui yang melihat kedatangan Naruto segera mengealuarkan jutsunya _**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**_, bola api berukuran besar melesat ke arah Naruto. Melihat adanya bahaya yang mendekat, Naruto segera melompat ke samping untuk menghindari serangan itu. Shisui yang melihat serangannya berhasil dihindari justru menyeringai dan segera menghilang dengan shunsin tanpa segel tangan. Muncul disamping Naruto, Shisui melakukan tendangan ke arah Naruto dan terkejut saat melihat Naruto berubah menjadi kepulan asap.. _'Kage bunshin?! Lalu ke mana yang asli?'_ pikir Shisui.

"Kau mencariku?" ucap Naruto yang tiba tiba muncul dibelakang Shisui

Tanpa menunda waktu lagi Naruto langsung menendang punggung Shisui membuatnya berubah menjadi kepulan asap... Tunggu dulu... Asap?_ 'Sial ke mana yang asli?'_ pikir Naruto

Pikiran Naruto buyar saat mendengar suara di belakangnya. "Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang bisa melakukan _Kage bunshin_?" Kata Shisui. Tanpa memberi jeda ia langsung melempar shuriken dan membuat _handseal_ _**"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_, shuriken dalam jumlah puluhan itu melesat ke arah Naruto yang tidak bisa menghindar lagi dan menjadi... NANI?! JADI ASAP... LAGI?!

Belum hilang rasa terkejutnya, Shisui merasakan sakit dipunggungnya... Saat melihat ke belakang dan ternyata Narutolah yang menendangnya. Meluncur dengan cepat Shisui dapat melihat Sakura yang sudah bersiap menyambutnya dengan kepalan tangan berlapis chakra berpendar biru. _'Apa dia benar benar ingin membunuhku?'_ pikir Shisui sedikit ingin merasakan pukulan Sakura untuk yang kedua kalinya. Shisui membuat _handseal_ _**"Katon: Karyū Endan!"**_, Serangan berbentuk gelombang api mengarah ke Sakura. Melihat serangan lawan menuju ke arahnya Sakura segera menghindar. Naruto segera menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau tak papa kan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto khawatir

"Tenang saja Naruto aku tak papa, saat ini kita harus fokus untuk mengalahkannya" kata Sakura serius

"Baiklah Naruto, Sakura.. Sparingnya cukup sampai di sini saja, aku sudah cukup melihat kemampuan kalian dan kita akan memperbaiki kesalahan kalian" kata Shisui

"Sekarang kita akan mencari Itachi dan Sasuke" lanjut Shisui

Saat ini mereka semua sedang berkumpul untuk mengevaluasi kekurangan dari tim 7.

"Baiklah aku dan Itachi sudah berdiskusi tentang masalah ini, dan kami akan memperbaiki kesalahan kalian. Untuk area Ninjutsu mungkin kalian sudah sangat menguasainya, selain itu chakra kontrol kalian juga sudah bagus terutama Sakura-san. Jadi yang akan kami tekankan disini adalah Taijutsu dan Genjutsu mengingat Kuda kuda taijutsu kalian saat ini tidak cocok untuk ukuran tubuh kalian sekarang. Contohnya Naruto dan Sasuke, kuda kuda kalian terlau longgar dan tidak kuat, terlalu banyak celah yang aku lihat dan membuat kalian tidak bisa melakukan serangan balik dengan cepat. Mungkin jika ukuran tubuh kalian sama seperti saat kalian sudah dewasa itu tidak masalah tapi saat ini kalian memiliki tubuh yang kecil membuat jangkauan tangan dan kaki kalian menjadi lebih pendek. Dan untuk Sakura, jujur saja kami tidak terlau tahu dengan gaya bertarungmu... Tapi kami punya solusi yang bagus untuk menutupi kekuranganmu yaitu meningkatkan reflek, kelincahan dan kecepatanmu. Kau memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa dan jika kau memilki kecepatan yang bagus, kau akan jadi ahli taijutsu yang mematikan. Dan untuk genjutsu, Sakura dan Sasuke akan belajar langsung ke Itachi dan untukmu Naruto.. Kau akan belajar padaku mengingat kau yang paling payah dalam taijutsu. Baiklah mungkin hanya itu saja.. Ada pertanyaan?" jelas Shisui panjang lebar dan diakhiri degan pertanyaan

"Ehm.. apakah aku memang harus mempelajari genjutsu Shisui-san? Bukannya apa, aku hanya malas harus mempelajari genjutsu.. Ditambah dengan jumlah chakra yang kumiliki membuatku kesulitan mempelajari genjutsu" curhat Naruto

"Tenang saja Naruto-san. Mempelajari genjutsu bukanlah hal yang sangat sulit, lagipula lebih sulit mempelajari Rasengan dari pada genjutsu. Aku yakin kau pasti akan bisa melakukannya ditambah saat ini kau memiliki sharingan membuatmu lebih mudah untuk belajar genjutsu" jelas Shisui

"Ehm baiklah kalau begitu.. Ayo segera kita mulai latihannya!" ucap Naruto semangat

* * *

At Somewhere

Disebuah ruangan terlihat seseorang yang melihat ke arah sesuatu. Dia saat ini seperti sedang memperhatikan seseorang.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun, aku akan mengikuti permainanmu. Kita tunggu saja apa yang akan terjadi 2 tahun lagi.. Hahahahaha" Ucap suara misterius dengan tawa horornya

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**And cut..**_

_**To be continue.. :D**_

_**Author Note:**_

_**Hai semua kembali lagi dengan Namikaze Kyoshi dengan chapter 2 dari 'Blast to The Past'. Seneng bgt pas lihat reviewnya dan makasih bwt senpai2 yg udah ngasih masukan. Bermanfaat banget deh pokonya. Saya jg mau minta maaf bwt lama waktu bwt update, maklum saya juga punya usaha sendiri jadi ya gk bisa fokus 100% bwt cerita ini. Ini udah termasuk cepet kalo menurutku. Oke segitu aja, semoga reader dan senpai2 semua suka dengan karya saya yg satu ini dan insha allah cerita ini akan lanjut terus sampai tamat. Oh ya bwt chapter 1 kemaren udah tak edit kok, bisa dilihat lihat lagi.. Hehehehe... :D**_

**_Balesan bwt reviewnya kemaren:_**

**_\- Uzumaki Raito: Ini udah update tapi gk kilat, hehehe. thanks bwt reviewnya. Semoga seneng sama chapter 2 nya dan gk mengecewakan_**

**_\- Zadita Uciha: Udah terjawab kan sama yang diatas, hehehe. Dan buat kemampuanya juga udah terjawab. Mangkanya pas lawan Anbu Root Naruto gak langsung pake Biju Mode dan gak pake Rasenshuriken + Sasuke gak langsung make Amaterasu atau Sosanoo. Semoga chapter 2 ini gk mengecewakan dan senpai jg suka. Oke gt aja ditunggu masukannya lagi ya senpai :D_**

**_\- Shinn Kazumiya: Terima kasih bgt senpai. masukkanmu bener2 membantu, itu semua jg keteledoranku pas tak upload kemaren lupa blum tak edit.. Tapi udah tak edit kok yg chapter 1, hehehe.. _****_Semoga chapter 2 ini gk mengecewakan dan senpai jg suka. Oke gt aja ditunggu masukannya_****_lagi ya senpai :D_**

**_\- Madara Ootsutsuki: Makasih senpai bwt masukannya, emang banyak miss sama typo yang kemaren. Tapi udah tak benerin kok, hehehe... dan bwt jutsu Kaguya yg memakan banyak chakra itu bukan karangan saya, itu saya ambil dari komik Naruto chapter 684. Kalo gk salah itu pas yang Naruto mau nyari Sasuke yg ditarik paksa sama Kaguya ke dimensinya. Oke itu aja kayaknya, s_****_emoga chapter 2 ini gk mengecewakan dan senpai jg suka. Oke gt aja ditunggu masukannya_****_lagi ya senpai :D_**

**_\- Red Devil Ngawi: Iya senpai maaf bgt ya sebenere pertam itu mau keluarin Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu, tapi pas tak pikir2 kok kayaknya kebanyakan jutsu si Sasuke akhirnya tak ganti, ehh ternyata keteranganya belum tak ubah, hehehe. Oke makasih bwt reviewnya,_****_s_****_emoga chapter 2 ini gk mengecewakan dan senpai jg suka. Oke gt aja ditunggu masukannya_****_lagi ya senpai :D_**

**_\- Vruddie: Kalo buat jutsu Naruto kayaknya yg bakalan ketambahan tapi cuman jutsu Futon sama Sharingan aja kok. Soalnya tak lihat2 Naruto andalannya cuman rasengan aja kayake, hehehe. Dan disini Naruto bisa elemen lain tapi cuman bisa ditambahin ke rasengan aja kyk Yoton: Rasenshuriken sama Jinton: Rasenshuriken. Oke makasih bwt reviewnya ya senpai, _****_s_****_emoga chapter 2 ini gk mengecewakan dan senpai jg suka. Oke gt aja ditunggu masukannya_****_lagi ya senpai :D_**

**_\- Banyak reader-san: kebetulan banyak yg tanya jadi langsung aku rangkum aja ya, buat pairing alphanya NarutoxHinata dan SasukexSakura. Maaf bwt senpai2 dan reader-san yg kurang berkenan soalnya emang NaruHina itu pair favorit saya dan saya kurang nyawan kalo Hinata jadi milik pria lain selain Naruoto begitupun SasuSaku. tapi kalo bwt haremnya insha allah akan jadi kejutan bwt senpai dan reader semua. hehehehe..._**

**_Oke segitu aja bwt reviewnya, makasih banyak bwt senpai dan reader yang udah baca Fict aku, Semoga bisa tetep ngasih reviewnya ya.. Sampai jumpa di chapter 3.. :D  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Naruto**__** : Blast To The Past**_

_**Author**__** : Namikaze Kyoshi**_

_**Disclaimer**__** : Naruto milik om Mashasi, saya cuman minjem aja, cerita ini murni ide saya**_

_**Genre**__** : Adventure &amp; Romance**_

_**Rate**__** : M**_

_**Pairing**__** : Naruto x Harem, Sasuke x MiniHarem**_

**_Warning : Godlike Naruto, Godlike Sasuke, Strong Sakura, Good Sasuke, OC, OOC, Typo, Abal, Gaje, Time-Travel_**

.

.

.

.

.

_**Summary**__**:**_

_Naruto yang bertarung melawan Kaguya saat perang dunia shinobi ke 4 mengalami kesulitan meskipun telah mendapatkan mata sharingan milik kakashi dan dibantu oleh sahabatnya Sasuke Uciha, hingga suatu ketika jurus teleportasi milik Sasuke dan Hiraishin milik Naruto berbenturan dengan Teknik Perpindahan Dimensi milik Kaguya..._

.

.

.

.

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_"Ehm.. apakah aku memang harus mempelajari genjutsu Shisui-san? Bukannya apa, aku hanya malas harus mempelajari genjutsu.. Ditambah dengan jumlah chakra yang kumiliki membuatku kesulitan mempelajari genjutsu" curhat Naruto_

_"Tenang saja Naruto-san. Mempelajari genjutsu bukanlah hal yang sangat sulit, lagipula lebih sulit mempelajari Rasengan dari pada genjutsu. Aku yakin kau pasti akan bisa melakukannya ditambah saat ini kau memiliki sharingan membuatmu lebih mudah untuk belajar genjutsu" jelas Shisui_

_"Ehm baiklah kalau begitu.. Ayo segera kita mulai latihannya!" ucap Naruto semangat_

* * *

_At Somewhere_

_Disebuah ruangan terlihat seseorang yang melihat ke arah sesuatu. Dia saat ini seperti sedang memperhatikan seseorang._

_"Baiklah Naruto-kun, aku akan mengikuti permainanmu. Kita tunggu saja apa yang akan terjadi 2 tahun lagi.. Hahahahaha" Ucap suara misterius dengan tawa horornya_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Chapter 3**_

Dua tahun sudah Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura berlatih di bawah bimbingan Shisui dan Itachi. Banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada mereka bertiga mulai dari fisik mereka dan juga kepribadian mereka. Seperti Sakura dia sekarang menjadi wanita yang cantik, rambutnya sebahu ditambah dengan warna pinknya membuatnya terlihat seperti boneka. Sakura terkenal sebagai salah seorang wanita tercantik di akademi bersama dengan 2 orang temannya yaitu Ino dan Hinata. Tapi yang paling menonjol dari dirinya adalah kemampuan Taijutsu dan Ninjutsu medisnya yang luar biasa, walaupun hanya tim 7 dan duo Uciha saja yang mengetahuinya. Selain itu diantara mereka bertiga (Tim 7) Sakuralah yang paling mahir dalam Genjutsu. Sakura mampu mengimbangi Shisui dan Itachi dalam pertarungan Genjutsu selama mereka berdua tidak menggunakan Sharingan, ditambah dengan chakra kontrolnya yang hampir mendekati sempurna membuatnya menjadi kunoichi paling kuat saat ini (menurut Duo Uciha).

Lalu ada Uciha Sasuke, seorang Uciha jenius dan merupakan reinkarnasi Ootsutsuki Indra. Ahli dalam Ninjutsu elemen Api dan Petir, dengan kemampuan genjutsu yang sangat baik dan taijutsu yang luar biasa membuatnya menjadi Shinobi terkuat kedua setelah Naruto (Menurut Duo Uciha). Berbeda dari Duo Uciha yang menjadi gurunya, Sasuke lebih menonjol dalam bidang Ninjutsu ketimbang Genjutsu. Memiliki otak yang cerdas membuatnya menjadi ahli strategi. Saat ini Sasuke sudah bisa menggunakan _Eternal Mangekyo Sharingannya_, beberapa jutsu seperti _Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu_ dan _Susano'o_ memang sudah dapat ia kuasai namun itu sangat terbatas mengingat fisiknya masih belum mampu menahan semua beban kekuatan matanya. Selain itu ia juga belum bisa mengeluarkan mata _Sharinnengannya_, mungkin itu karna tubuhnya belum cukup kuat. Meskipun dengan kekurangan itu Sasuke mampu mengalahkan Shisui maupun Itachi dalam pertandingan 1 lawan 1, bahkan menang melawan Itachi dan Shisui sekaligus. Penampilannya tidak banyak berubah, dia masih tetap seperti dulu saat masih kecil, hanya saja sifatnya yang sekarang lebih ramah dan terbuka.. dan sedikit konyol jika itu bersangkutan dengan Naruto.

Dan yang terakhir dan yang paling banyak berubah adalah tokoh utama kita Uzumaki Naruto, Reinkarnasi dari Ootsutsuki Ashura. Diantara mereka bertiga Narutolah yang paling banyak berubah baik dari fisik, sifat dan kemampuannya. Naruto yang sekarang memiliki banyak perubahan fisik, mari kita mulai dari wajahnya. Wajah Naruto sekarang tidak lagi bulat melainkan tirus mirip ayahnya, mungkin latihan keras dan juga pola makan yang teratur dan bergizi membuatnya sedikit kurus. Memang dia masih pecinta ramen tapi saat ini dia sedikit mengurangi porsi makan ramennya. Selain itu rambutnya masih sama berwarna pirang hanya saja dia saat ini memiliki gaya rambut yang mirip dengan ayahnya, membuatnya semakin mirip dengan ayahnya. Matanya masih tetap sama, biru saphire yang sangat indah membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan serasa melihat keindahan lautan ataupun memandang langit yang cerah. Dan yang paling mengherankan adalah tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di wajahnya yang semakin menipis, dan akan tak terlihat jika kita tidak melihatnya secara teliti. Naruto sendiri tidak tahu penyebabnya tapi mungkin karena adanya chakra dari bijuu lain membuat tanda lahir itu seperti menipis. Selain itu jika dulu Naruto lebih pendek dari Sakura, saat ini tingginya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Sasuke. Dan karena itu semua mebuatnya memiliki fansgirl sendiri sama seperti Sasuke, yang mana itu semua sangat disesali oleh Naruto. Jika dulu ia berharap bisa terkenal seperti Sasuke, saat ini ia mengutuk keinginannya dulu. Karena memiliki fansgirl sangatlah merepotkan, kini ia tahu perasaan Sasuke dulu.

Dan sekarang sifat Naruto juga berubah, jika dulu ia orang yang sangat konyol dan berisik sekarang dia menjadi seseorang yang tenang dan kalkulatif. Tidak ada lagi teriakan dan suara cemprengnya, tidak ada lagi kejahilan yang dibuatnya. Dia akan menjadi konyol dan berisik jika itu menyangkut Sasuke dan Ramen. Tapi Naruto tetaplah Naruto, ia tetap orang yang ramah, baik hati, dan bersahabat. Mungkin itulah salah satu alasan kenapa ia memiliki fansgirl yang cukup banyak. Dan mengenai kemampuannya, Naruto bisa dikatakan yang paling berkembang diantara mereka bertiga. Dia saat ini menjadi ahli Ninjutsu angin. Dia cukup baik dalam genjutsu walaupun tidak sebaik Sasuke mapun Sakura, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk mengatasi seorang ahli genjutsu. Taijutsunya pun sudah cukup bagus. Selain itu juga ia dapat menggunakan Mangekyo Sharingannya, meskipun ia belum bisa menggunakan Kamui secara efisien seperti Obito, itu semua sudah cukup. Dan untuk kemampuan _Fūinjutsu _Naruto saat ini sudah mencapi level yang cukup tinggi, dia bisa mengaplikasikan Fuinjutsu dalam pertarungan dengan intensitas dan tekanan tinggi. Menurut duo Uciha kemampuan _Fūinjutsu _Naruto hampir menyamai level dari Jiraiya yang merupakan master _Fūinjutsu _terhebat di Konoha saat ini. Tapi dari semua kelebihannya Naruto saat ini masih belum bisa meguasai mode bijuu, itu dikarenakan fisiknya yang masih belum mumpuni. Menurut Kurama Naruto tidak akan mampu menguasai mode bijuu selama Kurama masih belum berada pada kekuatan penuhnya, karena saat ini Kurama masih dalam mode _cubbynya_. Menurutnya Kurama akan kembali lagi seperti sedia kala sekitar 3-4 tahun lagi, dimana chakranya berada pada tingkat maksimal. Jadi saat ini Naruto akan bergantung pada kemampuannya dan mata Sharingannya. Biarpun dengan kekurangan itu Naruto mampu mengalahkan Shisui dan Itachi sekaligus dalam pertarungan. Dan persaingan Naruto dan Sasuke cukup ketat karena saat ini poinnya 49 vs 48, 49 untuk Naruto dan 48 untuk Sasuke. Itulah mengapa menurut duo Uciha, Naruto saat ini menjadi Shinobi terkuat di Konoha.

* * *

Saat ini tim 7 berada di akademi. Banyak kejadian yang sudah mereka lalui, mulai dari latihan dengan duo Uciha, bertemu dengan teman teman mereka mulai dari Nara Shikamaru, Akimici Choji, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Hinata dan bersahabat dengan mereka semua. Naruto cs saat ini akan melaksanakan ujian Kelulusan untuk menjadi Genin. Banyak yang menjagokan kalau Naruto ataupun Sasuke yang akan jadi Rookie of The Year, karena memang dua orang itu adalah murid paling cerdas di kelas. Selain itu mereka berdua memiliki rivalitas yang sengit, membuat mereka berusaha menunjukkan kelebihan masing masing individu. Tapi mereka tetap menyembunyikan kemampuan asli mereka agar tak ada yang curiga kalau mereka dari masa depan.

"Selamat pagi anak anak, hari ini kita akan mengadakan ujian kelulusan. Dan aku harap kalian semua sudah siap... Aku akan memanggil nama peserta satu persatu dan materi untuk Ujian kali ini adalah melakukan Bunshin, Kawamiri, Henge dan Jutsu yang kalian kuasai. Baiklah yang pertama Nara Shikamaru" jelas Iruka

"Hah, merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru tapi tetap pergi ke ruang ujian

Setelah 10 menit Shikamaru kembali dengan Hiati ate Konoha terpasang di lengan kanannya.

"Wah kau lulus ternyata Shikamaru!" ucap Naruto semangat

"Hah, sebenarnya aku malas melakukan ujian ini. Tapi ibu memaksaku dan mengancam kalau tidak lulus, ibuku akan memberikan latihan khusus padaku dan itu akan membuat jatah tidurku berkurang"ucap Shikamaru lesu

Sementara teman temannya hanya sweetdrop mendengar alasan Shikamaru mengikuti ujian ini.

_'Dasar pemalas!' Batin teman temannya_

"Selanjutnya Akimici Choji"

.

.

Teman teman Naruto telah menyelesaikan ujiannya dan lulus, saat ini hanya tinggal Naruto dan Sasuke. Iruka yang melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore pun menyuruh mereka berdua masuk untuk melakukan ujian bersama...

Saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke berada di ruang ujian. Para juri bersiap untuk menguji mereka berdua sebelum ekspresi mereka berdua sweetdrop saat melihat Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang dengan tatapan tajam dan apabila dilihat lebih dekat terlihat percikan kilat yang tersambung diantara pandangan mereka.

"Ehem, baiklah untuk saat ini silahkan Sasuke melakukan ujian terlebih dahulu. Lakukan Bunshin, Kawamiri, Henge dan Jutsu yang kau kuasai" ucapan Iruka menghentikan perang glare Naruto dan Sasuke

Sasuke berhasil melakukan Bhunsin dan Kawamiri, dan saat melakukan Henge dia berubah menjadi Hokage ketiga dan untuk jutsunya.

_**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**_

Melihat kemampuan Sasuke, para juri hanya bisa menganga. Bagaimana seorang Murid Akademi memiliki jutsu itu yang seharusnya belum bisa mereka lakukan. Hell! Bahkan para juri tak yakin bisa mengeluarkan jutsu itu dengan ukuran bola api sebesar itu.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya Uzumaki Naruto"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Naruto segera maju ke depan

"Baiklah Naruto lakukan Bunshin, Kawamiri, Henge dan Jutsu yang kau kuasai" ucap Iruka

Menganggukkan kepalanya, Naruto segera membuat handseal andalannya dan mengucapkan nama jutsunya.

_**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

Muncul 3 klom mirip Naruto. Sementara para juri menganga, Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat Naruto yang pamer jutsunya... Kemudain Naruto melakukan Kawamiri dan sukses. tibalah saat melakukan Henge. Naruto berubah menjadi Hokage keempat, membuat para juri terpana. Bukan hanya mirip dari segi fisik bahkan aura kepemimpinan dan karismanya benar benar mirip dengan Hokage ke 4. Dan saat akan melakukan jutsu Naruto langsung membuat handseal dan meneriakkan nama jutsunya

_**"Fūton: Daitoppa!"**_

"Baiklah Naruto dan Sasuke kalian lulus, dan ini Hitai ate kalian. Dan jangan lupa besok adalah pembagian team, kalian masuk jam 8" ucap Iruka dan memberikan Hitai ate Konoha kepada mereka

Menganggukkan kepalanya, Naruto dan Sasuke segera keluar untuk menemui Sakura yang sudah menunggu mereka.

.

.

Saat ini tim 7 sedang berkumpul untuk merayakan kelulusan mereka di Ichiraku.

"Menurutmu pembagian team besok akan sama atau berubah Sasuke-kun. Karena banyak yang berubah dari kejadian masa lalu, karena dulu Naruto jadi Dead-last. Tapi sekarang Naruto dan kau jadi menjadi kandidat terkuat untuk menjadi Rookie of The Year" ucap Sakura kepada Sasuke

"Hn, aku juga tidak tahu. Banyak kejadian yang berubah dan masa depan tidak akan sama lagi. Seandainyapun kita tidak berada dalam satu tim, aku ingin kita tetap pada rencana kita yang akan datang yaitu mencegah Haku, Zabuza, dan Hokage ketiga mati" jelas Sasuke panjang lebar

"Tenang saja kita akan tetap pada tim yang sama" ucap Naruto tenang

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu Dobe?" tanya Sasuke heran

"Tentu saja kita akan tetap berada dalam satu tim, karena Kiba, Shino dan Hinata adalahe tim yang diproyeksi akan menjadi tim pelacak dan pembantu. Shikamaru, Choji dan Ino akan tetap meneruskan kombo tim orang tua mereka InoShikaCho. Jadi kita akan tetap berada di tim 7 dan menjadi tim serang dan garis depan" jelas Naruto panjang lebar

"Hmm, alasan yang masuk akal juga. Aku jadi heran sejak kapan kau jadi orang yang jenius Naruto? Apa kau yakin kepalamu tidak pernah terbentur?" tanya Sakura dengan nada bercanda

"Tentu saja dari dulu aku sudah cerdas Sakura-chan. Kalian saja yang tak pernah menyadarinya" kata Naruto dengan nada bangga

"Sudahlah Dobe, aku tetap lebih baik darimu" kata Sasuke tak kalah narsis

"AKU"

"AKU"

"AKU!"

"AKU!"

"AKU!"

"AKU!"

**PLETAK.. PLETAK..**

"Hah.. Kenapa aku harus satu tim dengan kalian" desah Sakura lelah. "Baiklah kalu begitu sebaiknya kita segera pulang dan menunggu pembagian team untuk besok" lanjut Sakura

Dengan itu mereka bertiga pulang ke rumah masing masing tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang memata matai mereka. Tapi tidak dengan Naruto, dia hanya tersenyum mengetahui ada yang memata matainya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Saat ini Naruto cs sudah berkumpul untuk pembagian tim, mereka sedang menunggu Iruka. Ada yang sedang bergosip seperti Sakura dan Ino, yah meskipun Sakura sudah berubah sifatnya tapi tidak dengan kebiasaan gosipnya dengan Ino. Ada juga Choji yang sedang makan kripik, Shikamaru yang sedang tidur. Kegiatan mereka berhenti saat Iruka memasuki kelas.

"Selamat pagi anak anak. Hari ini ada beberapa pengumuman yang akan aku sampaikan. Yang pertama.. Rookie of The Year untuk tahun ini adalah... Uciha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto yang memperoleh nilai yang sama" ucap Iruka dengan bangga

Fangirl Naruto dan Sasuke berteriak saling lempar ejekan mengunggulkan idola mereka masing masing, sementara yang bersangkutan hanya bisa mendesah pasrah karena teriakan fans mereka.

"Semuanya DIAM!" Bentak Iruka sambil menggebrak meja membuat semua murid diam ketakutan

"Baiklah untuk pembagian tim.. Tim1..." Iruka menjelaskan pembagian tim hingga sekarang tiba giliran tim 7

"Tim 7 Haruno Sakura, Uciha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto dengan Jonin pembimbing Hatake Kakashi.. Tim 8 Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata dan Inuzuka Kiba dengan Jonin pembimbing Yuhi Kurenai.. Tim 9 masih aktif, langsung ke Tim 10 Akimici Choji, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino dengan Jonin pembimbing Sarutobi Asuma" jelas Iruka panjang lebar

"Baiklah sebentar lagi Jonin pembimbing kalian akan segera menjemput kalian dan aku ucapkan selamat kepada kalian karena kalian telah lulus semua" kata Iruka dengan bangga

.

.

.

.

Tiga jam kemudian

Semua tim sudah dijemput oleh pembimbing mereka masing masing kecuali tim 7. Saat ini mereka tengah menunggu Hatake Kakashi, Jonin pembimbing tim 7.

"Hah, walaupun sudah bertahun tahun aku mengenalnya, tapi tetap saja keterlambatannya membuatku sangat jengkel" ungkap Naruto memecah keheningan

"Kau benar.. kenapa aku harus mengalami hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya" sambung Sasuke

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanya dan tentu saja kita akan sulit untuk merubah kebiasaanya itu" ungkap Sakura

Setelah 15 menit pembicaraan mereka pintu kelas terbuka dam memperlihatkan Hatake Kakashi.

"Jadi kalian tim 7? Kesan pertamaku.. Aku tak menyukai kalian.. Temui aku diatap 5 menit dari sekarang" ucap Kakashi malas

"Hah, Kakashi sensei memang kadang kadang menyebalkan, ayo sebaiknya kita segera ke atas" kata Naruto

Dengan itu mereka bertiga melakukan shunsin dan muncul di depan Kakashi yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena terkejut melihat calon Geninnya yang melakukan shunsin.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah sampai, dan aku cukup terkesan kalian menguasai shunsin meskipun kalian bertiga adalah murid paling jenius di akademi. Kalian tahu shunsin harusnya diajarkan kepada Genin yang baru promosi ke tingkat Chunin" ungkap Kakashi

Tak ada respon dari tim 7 membuat Kakashi mendesah pasrah

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai dengan perkenalan dulu. Sebutkan nama, kesukaan dan ketidaksukaan, hobi dan cita cita kalian" jelas Kakashi

"Kenapa sensei tidak memberi contoh dulu" ucak Sakura

"Baiklah namaku Hatake Kakashi, kalian bisa memanggilku Kakashi. Kesukaan dan ketidaksukaanku bukan urusan kalian. Hobiku.. Kalian belum cukup umur untuk mengetahuinya. Dan cita citaku.. belum terfikirkan" jelas Kakashi

Sementara tim 7 hanya bengong dengan muka bodohnya, bagaimana mungkin perkenalannya bisa sama persis seperti mereka kecil dulu... Melihat ekspresi ketiga calon muridnya membuat Kakashi ingin tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Baiklah pertama kau pinky"

"Namaku Haruno Sakura.. Yang kusukai menolong orang kesusahan dan bersama teman temanku, yang tidak kusukai orang arogan yang ingin menguasai dunia. Hobiku berlatih Ninjutsu medis, Taijutsu dan Genjutsu. Cita citaku menjadi Kunoichi terkuat melampaui Tsunade-sama" ucap Sakura

"Kau bebek"

Urat Sasuke keluar ketika mendengar panggilan Kakashi kepadanya tapi dia menghirup nafas dan menenangkan dirinya Sasuke segera memperkenalkan dirinya

"Namaku Uciha Sasuke.. Yang kusukai segala hal yang berbau tomat, yang tidak kusukai sama seperti Sakura. Hobiku berlatih dengan teman temanku dan mengembangkan Sharinganku. Untuk cita citaku, menjadi Uciha terkuat dan mengalahkan Dobe" ucap Sasuke sambil memberi glare terbaiknya kepada Naruto yang dibalas dengan Glare yang tak kalah sangar

"Baiklah hentikan tatapan mata kalian, selanjutnya kau pirang"

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto.. Yang kusukai ramen dan bersama dengan teman temanku, yang tidak kusukai menunggu 3 menit saat memasak ramen dan orang arogan yang ingin menguasai dunia. Hobiku berlatih dengan Teme dan Sakura-chan, dengan Shisui dan Itachi juga. Cita citaku menjadi Hokage terhebat melebihi Hokage terdahulu dan menciptakan perdamain yang sebenarnya" ungkap Naruto dengan semangat

Melihat muridnya, harus Kakashi akui jika ia cukup terkesan dengan mereka. Tapi dia juga sedikit heran dengan hal yang mereka tidak sukai, karena selain sama, saat mereka mengucapkannya seperti menunjuk seseorang entah dimana. Menggelengkan kepalanya, Kakashi segera berbicara pada muridnya

"Baiklah karena kita sudah tahu mengenai masing masing, besok berkumpul di training ground 7 untuk tes yang sesungguhnya" jelas Kakashi

"Maksud dari tes yang sebenarnya itu apa Kakashi Sensei?" tanya Sakura

"Besok kalian akan melakukan Survival Test untuk menentukan apakah kalian layak untuk menjadi Genin atau tidak" jelas Kakashi

Menunggu ekspresi terkejut dari muridnya Kakashi hanya dibuat heran saat ketiga muridnya hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah sepertinya cukup sampai di sini, besok berkumpul di training ground 7 jam 8 dan aku sarankan untuk tidak sarapan karena kalian hanya akan memuntahkannya. Itu saja dariku, Jaa nee.." jelas Kakashi kemudian menghilang

"Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa kita harus menunjukkan sedikit kemampuan kita atau bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto kepada teman temannya

"Kurasa jika Kakashi Sensei tidak apa apa, karena cepat atau lambat dia akan mengetahuinya. Dan dia salah satu orang yang bisa dipercaya" ungkap Sasuke

"Baiklah kalau begitu besok kita akan tunjukkan padanya bagaimana tim 7 yang sebenarnya" ucap Sakura semangat

Dengan itu mereka bertiga menghilang ke rumah masing masing

* * *

Keesokan harinya

Saat ini tim 7 sudah berkumpul di training ground 7. Saat ini mereka menunggu sensei mereka yang sepertinya telat lagi. Untuk mengatasi kebosanan Sasuke dan Naruto melakukan sparing ringan dan setelah itu membahas strategi untuk mengalahkan senseinya. Tiga jam kemudian Kakashi datang.

"Yo.. Maaf aku terlambat, tadi ada nenek nenek yang butuh bantuan jadi sebagai shinobi yang baik aku menolongnya, setelah itu di jalan ada kucing hitam yang menghadang jalanku jadi demi menghindari sial aku mencari jalan memutar dan akhirnya malah tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan" bela Kakashi diakhiri dengan sunyumnya

"Hah baiklah Kakashi sensei sebaiknya segera kita mulai saja ujiannya" ucap Naruto malas

"Baiklah tujuan tes ini adalah kalian harus mengambil lonceng ini sebelum jam 12 siang nanti, dan siapapun yang tidak dapat mengambilnya maka akan diikat di tiang itu dan aku akan makan di depannya. Setelah itu akan dikembalikan ke akademi" jelas Kakashi sambil mengeluarkan dua lonceng dari sakunya dan memperlihatkan kepada mereka bertiga

"Dan kalian juga boleh menggunakan senjata, dan juga jangan menahan diri.. Keluarkan seluruh kemampuan kalian" Mendengar ucapan Kakashi barusan membuat ketiga mudrinya menyeringai sadis yang entah kenapa Kakashi seperti menyesal mengatakan hal itu

"Baiklah tesnya dimulai dari sekarang!" dengan itu mereka bertiga menghilang dalam kepulan asap

_'Harus aku akui, mereka sangat bagus dalam menyembunyikan chakranya. Sasuke dan Sakura aku tak mampu mendeteksi mereka tapi Naruto... Dia sudah cukup bagus tapi aku masih samar samar bisa merasakan keberadaanya. Baiklah sepertinya Naruto jadi target pertamaku'_ pikir Kakashi dan segera menuju ke arah Naruto berada

At Naruto

Saat ini Naruto sedang duduk di bawah pohon menunggu kedatangan Kakashi. Dia memang sengaja sedikit menekan chakranya agar Kakashi mengetahui keberadaanya. Tak lama kemudian muncul kepulan asap dan terlihatlah Kakashi sedang tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Ternyata kau di sini Naruto"

"Aku sudah lelah menunggumu sensei, sebaiknya segera kita mulai saja"

"Hahaha, sepertinya kau sangat bersemang... Ugk!" Perkataan Kakashi terpotong saat melihat merasakan terndangan yang cukup kuat di punggungnya, dan saat menoleh ke belakang ternyata itu adalah Naruto

_'Bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa menendangku, padahal saat ini dia masih ada di depanku... Aku juga tidak dapat merasakan keberadaannya' _pikir Kakashi

_'Ahh, ternyata Kage Bunshin, tapi sejak kapan ia membuatnya' _Lanjut Kakashi

Mencoba kembali fokus, Kakashi melihat ada 4 Naruto di depannya. Tidak membuang kesempatan keempat Naruto segera menerjang Kakashi. Mencoba melakukan serangan, dua bunshin Naruto melakukan tendangan ke arah Kakashi. Namun Kakashi berhasil menahan tendangan mereka, mencoba membalas namun keinginannya terhenti saat melihat saat bunshin yang lain mencoba menyerangnya lagi. Hal ini terjadi untuk beberapa saat, sebelum Naruto menghilangkan bunshinnya dan menyiapkan shuriken dan melemparkannya ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi yang melihat beberapa shuriken melaju ke arahnya segera mengeluarkan kunainya dan menangkis semua shuriken yang menuju kerahnya, membuat shuriken shuriken itu menancap di tanah sekitarnya. Melihat Naruto tersenyum membuat Kakashi menaikkan alis kepalanya heran, namun dibuat terkejut saat mendengar suara ledakan kecil dan melihat shuriken yang dilempar Naruto tadi menjadi kertas peledak dibarengi Naruto membuat handseal dan mengucap KAI.

_'Ohh sial' _pikir Kakashi pasrah

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar untuk beberapasaat dan memperlihatkan kawah yang cukup dalam, namun tidak ada keberadaan Kakashi di sana. Naruto yang melihat hasil seranganya gagal justru tersenyum karena Naruto tahu jika yang ia lawan hanyalah bunshin saja. Melakukan segel tangan Naruto segera melakukan shunsin untuk menemui teman temannya.

.

.

Saat ini Kakashi tengah berdiri di dekat sungai sambil membaca bukunya. Tiba tiba saja Kakashi mendapatkan ingatan dari bunshinnya yang bertarung melawan Naruto, dan ia terkejut karena Naruto berhasil mengalahkan bunshinnya dengan mudah.

_'Hhmm, sepertinya aku mendapatkan murid murid yang jenius. Saatnya mencari Sasuke dan Sakura' _pikir Kakashi

.

.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura saat ini sudah berkumpul dan menunggu kemunculan Kakashi. Beberapa saat kemudian muncul Kakashi dengan senyumannya.

"Jadi kalian sudah menungguku ya? Baiklah bagaimana kalau kita langsung saja" ucap Kakashi

Mendengar ucapan gurunya Naruto dan Sasuke langsung melesat ke arah Kakashi sementara Sakura di belakang mereka untuk memberi bantuan. Sasuke melakukan serangan dengan melakukan pukulan yang mengarah ke kepala, namun dapat ditahan dengan mudah oleh Kakashi. Tidak memberi jeda Naruto melakukan tendangan menyamping, mengincar pinggang Kakashi namun masih bisa dihindari olehnya dengan cara melompat. Melihat adanya celah Sasuke langsung membuat handseal dan mengucap nama jutsunya

**_"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!"_**

Puluhan bola bola api kecil mengarah ke Kakashi, melihat adanya bahaya Kakashi segera membuat handseal dan menyebut nama jutsunya

**_"Doton: Doryūheki!"_**

Sebuah dinding batu berhasil menahan serangan bola api dari Sasuke. Naruto mencoba menyerang Kakashi dari belakang tapi Kakashi dengan sigap berhasil menghalaunya, bersiap melakukan serangan balik sebelum merasakan adanya bahaya dan melompat mengindar. Beberapa kunai menancap di tempat Kakashi tadi.

_'Harus kuakui, kerjasama mereka sempurna. Aku bahkan tak bisa menemukan celah untuk melakukan serangan balik'_ pikir Kakashi

Naruto segera mundur dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari gulungan penyimpanan. Membuka gulungan dan segera mempersiapkan sebuah Fūinjutsu, itulah yang akan dilakukan Naruto. Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura yang mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto segera melesat ke arah Kakashi untuk membuatnya sibuk. Kakashi yang sedang melihat Naruto teralihkan perhatiannya saat melihat Sasuke dan Sakura menuju ke arahnya. Sakura jadi yang pertama melawan Kakashi dengan Taijutsu. Mereka berdua saling serang hingga Sakura melompat menghindar karena Sasuke akan menggunakan jutsunya

_**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**_

Sasuke dan Sakura melihat ke arah ledakan dan melihat sebuah dinding tanah yang kokoh. Sasuke dan Sakura segera melihat ke arah Naruto yang telah menyelesaikan Fuinjutsunya dan melompat menghindar agar tak terkena efek dari Fūinjutsu Naruto. Sementara Kakashi saat ini tidak menyadari jika Naruto telah melakukan sesuatu padanya.

_**"Fūinjutsu: Kī jigoku!"**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**And cut..**_

_**To be continue.. :D**_

_**Author Note:**_

_**Hey semua balik lagi dengan Namikaze Kyoshi di Chapter 3 dari 'Blast To The Past'. Maaf untuk lamanya waktu update, itu semua karena jaringan internet di rumah lagi payah, hehehe. Aku jg agak kurang semangat dikit pas liat reviewnya cuman dikit, apa karena chapter 2 nya kurang menarik? Tapi gk papalah, aku harap chapter 3 ini bisa sedikit menutupi kekurangan yang di chapter 3 kemaren. Ditunggu sarannya dari senpai senpai semua dan reader-san.**_

_**Balesan bwt Reviewnya kemaren:**_

_**\- Shinn Kazumiya: Iya senpai kemaren pas terburu buru jadi typo dikit, tapi udah berkurang kan? hehehehe... Dan buat yg pisah jutsu sama narasi itu udah aku coba di chapter 3 ini, soalnya di chapter 2 kemaren dikit bgt reviewnya... Mungkin gara2 itu kali ya? Oke makasih ya bwt masukannya senpai, ditunggu masukannya lagi, semoga chapter 3 ini gk mengecewakan.. :D**_

_**\- ****zadita uchiha: Akan terjawab di chapter 4 ya senpai, hehehehe... Makasih bwt reviewnya, semoga puas dengan chapter 3 ini**_

_**\- ****Mao-chan: Thanks bwt reviewnya, heheheh.. semoga puas dengan chapter 3 ya...**_

_**\- ****Saikari Ara Nafiel: Akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu, hehehe...**_

_**\- Sella Utama ****3****: Ada 2 senpai, makasih ya bwt reviewnya. Semoga puas dengan chapter 3 nya ya...**_

_**\- iib junior****: Akan terjawab di chapter 4, heheheh..**_

_**\- ****dragfilia hasnah: Bakalan sama kayak yang di canon**_

**_\- _****_Mao-chap: Akan terjawab di chapter 4, hehehe... Baguslah kalo bikin penasaran... Thanks ya udah review.._**

**_\- aldo namikaze: Buat Naruto bakalan cuman punya Mangekyo Sharingan aja, gk ada Rinenggan. Soalnya ada Sharingan aja udah Godlike apalagi Rinenggan? Kalo buat adegan romantis sama Hinata akan saya usahakan soalnya gk terlalu bisa bikin adegan romance sebenere, heheheh... Thanks bwt reviewnya semoga puas dengan chapter 3nya_**

**_Oke segitu aja bwt tanya jawabnya, semoga chapter 3 ini memuaskan.. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya... :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Naruto : Blast To The Past_**

**_Author : Namikaze Kyoshi_**

**_Disclaimer : Naruto milik om Mashasi, saya cuman minjem aja, cerita ini murni ide saya_**

**_Genre : Adventure &amp; Romance_**

**_Rate : M_**

**_Pairing : Naruto x Harem, Sasuke x MiniHarem_**

**_Warning : Godlike Naruto, Godlike Sasuke, Strong Sakura, Good Sasuke, OC, OOC, Typo, Abal, Gaje, Time-Travel_**

.

.

.

.

.

**_Summary:_**

_Naruto yang bertarung melawan Kaguya saat perang dunia shinobi ke 4 mengalami kesulitan meskipun telah mendapatkan mata sharingan milik kakashi dan dibantu oleh sahabatnya Sasuke Uciha, hingga suatu ketika jurus teleportasi milik Sasuke dan Hiraishin milik Naruto berbenturan dengan Teknik Perpindahan Dimensi milik Kaguya..._

.

.

.

.

**_Previous Chapter:_**

_Naruto segera mundur dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari gulungan penyimpanan. Membuka gulungan dan segera mempersiapkan sebuah Fūinjutsu, itulah yang akan dilakukan Naruto. Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura yang mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto segera melesat ke arah Kakashi untuk membuatnya sibuk. Kakashi yang sedang melihat Naruto teralihkan perhatiannya saat melihat Sasuke dan Sakura menuju ke arahnya. Sakura jadi yang pertama melawan Kakashi dengan Taijutsu. Mereka berdua saling serang hingga Sakura melompat menghindar karena Sasuke akan menggunakan jutsunya_

**_"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"_**

_Sasuke dan Sakura melihat ke arah ledakan dan melihat sebuah dinding tanah yang kokoh. Sasuke dan Sakura segera melihat ke arah Naruto yang telah menyelesaikan Fuinjutsunya dan melompat menghindar agar tak terkena efek dari Fūinjutsu Naruto. Sementara Kakashi saat ini tidak menyadari jika Naruto telah melakukan sesuatu padanya._

**_"Fūinjutsu: Kī jigoku!"_**

.

.

.

.

.

**_Chapter 4_**

Terkejut.. Ya itulah perasaan yang saat ini Kakashi rasakan saat ia melihat area pertarungan tempatnya berdiri tiba tiba bersinar diikuti dengan munculnya susunan aksara Fuin. Kakashi yang masih terkejut kemudian merasakan bahwa tubuhnya kaku dan mati rasa, ia tak bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya. Jangankan menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya, melihat ke arah muridnya berdiri saja ia tak bias melakukannya. Selain itu aliran cakhranya juga seperti berhenti, seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan atau…

'Menyegel?'

Naruto yang melihat Fuinjutsunya berhasil hanya tersenyum menyeringai. Rencananya untuk menjebak Kakashi dalam Fuinjutsunya berhasil dengan sempurna. Diapun mulai mendekati Kakashi dan saat sudah berada di depannya Naruto mengambil lonceng yang ada pada Kakashi namun..

**POFT!**

_'Apa? Bunshin.. Sejak kapan ia membuatnya? Sial Kakashi Sensei memang bukan lawan yang bisa diremehkan' Pikir Naruto _yang terkejut

Tak jauh dari sana Sasuke dan Sakura juga terkejut melihat kalau yang terkena Fuinjutsu Naruto hanyalah bunshin dari Kakashi. Mereka bahkan tak melihat Kakashi membuat bunshin.

"Harus kuakui kalian memang luar biasa dan kerjasama kalian juga sempurna. Kalian juga menunjukkan kemampuan jauh diatas Genin pada umumnya, harus kuakui kalian bahkan bisa mengalahkan Cunin yang sudah berpengalaman" ucap Kakashi yang tiba tiba muncul di belakang mereka

"Aku juga sangat terkejut melihat salah satu dari kalian memiliki kemampuan Fuinjutsu yang sangat kompeten. Bisakah aku tau dari mana kau mempelajarinya Naruto? Karena setahuku Fuinjutsu tadi sangat rumit bahkan aku sendiri tak yakin bisa melakukannya" lanjut Kakashi jujur

"Aku belajar dari perpusatakaan, bukankah disana banyak buku tentang Fuinjutsu?" jawab Naruto

"Begitu ya? Lalu _'Fūinjutsu: Kī jigoku' _... Aku belum pernah mendengar jenis Fuinjutsu ini, dari mana kau mempelajarinya?" tanya Kakashi

"Aku yang menciptakannya sendiri, aku mendapatkan ide untuk membuat Fuin ini saat aku melihat sarang laba laba. Dimana disana aku melihat beberapa serangga yang terperangkap dalam sarang laba laba, mereka tidak bisa bergerak dan melakukan perlawanan saaat si laba laba datang dan memakan mereka. Saat itulah aku mendapatkan ide untuk membuat Fuinjutsu ini. Karena jika bisa mengunci pergerakan lawan dalam pertarungan tentu saja itu akan menjadi keuntungan bagi kita. Fuinjutsu ini selain mampu mengunci pergerakan lawan juga mampu menyegel chakra, membuat mereka tak berdaya" jelas Naruto

"Tapi tetap saja setiap jutsu pasti memiliki kelemahan begitupun Fuinjutsu ini.. Fuinjutsu ini selain membutuhkan waktu persiapan yang cukup lama, aku juga harus fokus membuatnya karena jika ada kesalahan sedikit saja dalam penulisan aksara Fuin maka efeknya akan fatal. Selain itu aku juga tidak bisa bertarung jika sedang melakukan persiapan untuk Fuinjutsu ini, membuatku akan menjadi incaran musuh. Jadi aku perlu seseorang untuk melindungiku, selain itu area yang terkena efek dari Fuinjutsu ini juga tergolong pendek.. Hanya sekitar 8 meter, diluar itu maka tak akan memberikan efek" lanjut Naruto

Sementara Kakashi saat ini hanya menganga dan membulatkan matanya karena shock akan penjelasan dari Naruto, bagaimana mungkin seorang Genin yang baru lulus bisa menciptakan Fuinjutsu serumit itu yang bahkan dia sendiri tak mampu membuatnya.

"Hah... Baiklah karena kalian menunjukkan skill dan juga kerjasama tim yang sempurna maka tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tak meluluskan kalian.. Selamat kalian resmi menjadi Genin Konoha dan anggota tim 7" ucap Kakashi memberi selamat

Sementara Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura tersenyum senang, walaupun mereka tahu jika mereka pasti lulus tapi perasaan senang yang mereka rasakan saat mendengar Kakashi meluluskan mereka tentu tak bisa mereka hilangkan. Mereka juga bertekat akan terus mempertahankan kebahagiaan ini dan menjaganya.

"Baiklah karena sekarang akan masuk jam makan siang, bagaimana kalau kita pergi mencari tempat untuk makan siang.. Ada ide kita akan makan di mana?" tanya Kakashi

**"RAMEN!"** teriak Naruto girang

Sementara yang lain hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat kelakuan antik dari Naruto.. Dengan itupun mereka pergi ke kedai Ichiraku.

At Hokage Office

Saat ini beberapa Jonin tengah berkumpul untuk member laporan apakah calon Genin di tim mereka lulus atau tidak dalam tes yang dilakukan oleh Jonin pembimbing.

"Baiklah karena semua sudah berkumpul silahkan berikan laporan kalian" ucap Hokage ketiga

"Tim 1 gagal"

"Tim 2 gagal"

.

.

"Tim 7 lulus"

Terjadi keheningan untuk beberapa saat sebelum terdengar teriakan dari semua orang di sana minus Kakashi dan Hokage ketiga

**APA!**

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan meluluskan tim Kakashi, ini jadi kali pertama kau melakukannya" ucap Kurenai

"Ya akupun cukup terkejut kau mau melatih sebuah tim Kakashi, karena setahuku kau adalah orang yang cukup malas jika itu menyangkut sebuah tim" ucap Asuma

"Ya awalnya aku ingin menggagalkan mereka tapi mereka menunjukkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku temui selama aku mengetes para calon Genin, dan aku yakin mereka akan jadi Legenda dalam beberapa tahun lagi.. Aku yakin Hokage-sama juga sependapat denganku, bukan begitu" jawab dan tanya Kakashi pada Hokage ketiga

"Hhmm, kau memang benar, aku sudah melihat kemampuan mereka dan harus kuakui aku sangat terkejut melihat kemampuan mereka saati ini" jawab Hokage ketiga

"Baiklah kita akan bahas ini nanti.. selanjutnya tim 8.." ucap Hokage ketiga

"Tim 8 lulus"

"Tim 10 lulus"

"Baiklah dengan begini maka tim Genin yang baru resmi dibentuk dan akan melakukan kegiatan aktif mulai besok… Sekarang kalian boleh bubar.." perintah Hokage ketiga

Keesokan harinya

Saat ini Naruto cs sedang berkumpul di Training Ground 7 untuk melakukan latihan dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah Kakashi tidak telat satu detikpun dia bahkan tiba 10 menit lebih awal.

"Baiklah aku tahu kalian terkejut melihat aku tepat waktu tapi mulai sekarang aku akan melatih kalian dengan serius dan jangan harap aku akan lembek pada kalian.. Aku akan melatih kalian sampai batas maksimal kalian dan membuat kalian menjadi ninja yang sebenarnya" ucap Kakashi..

"Maka dari itu akan akan bertanya kepada kalian materi apa saja yang sudah kalian kuasai agar aku bisa memberikan latihan yang tepat untuk kalian" lanjut Kakashi

"Kami tahu beberapa jutsu akademi dan juga Taijutsu akademi, Aku cukup menguasai Ninjutsu elemen angin sementara Sasuke Api dan Petir karena memang itu elemen kami. Lalu Sakura cukup handal dalam Ninjutsu medis. Kami bertiga juga memiliki chakra kontrol yang cukup baik, kami bisa memanjat pohon dan berjalan di atas air dengan chakra. Sasuke sudah membangkitkan Sharingganya dan aku memiliki cukup pengetahuan tentang Fuinjutsu, sementara Sakura cukup handal dalam Genjutsu. Kurasa itu saja kemampuan kami" jelas Naruto

Sementara Kakashi hanya terbengong mendengar penjelasan Naruto, bagaiman mungkin Genin yang baru lulus sudah mengetahui hal yang seharusnya diketahui oleh Chunin yang baru promosi. Jika hanya Sasuke mungkin Kakashi bisa maklum mengingat dia dari Klan Uciha yang merupakan klan terkuat dan terpandang di Konoha. Tapi Naruto dan Sakura.. Itu lain lagi ceritanya.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah mengetahui hal hal yang seharusnya belum kalian ketahui.. Tapi itu bukan masalah, justru menjadi keuntungan dalam latihan kalian. Aku akan melihat kemampuan Taijutsu kalian dan akan mengajarkan beberapa jutsu untuk kalian. Selain itu kita akan meningkatkan chakra kontrol kalian dan jangan lupakan kerjasama kalian… Itu saja sepertinya, ada pertanyaan?" jelas Kakashi

Naruto cs hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Dan untuk jadwal kita sehari hari mulai dari jam 7 sampai jam 12 kita akan latihan dan istirahat 1 jam, 1 jam kemudian kita akan melakukan sparing dan sorenya kita akan melakukan misi" lanjut Kakashi

.

.

Hari ini tim7 sudah selesai melakukan jadwal latihannya dan saat ini mereka sedang pulang menuju ke rumah masing masing.

"Dobe kapan kita akan memberitahu Hokage ketiga dan Kakashi kalau kita berasal dari masa depan?" tanya Sasuke

"Kalau Jiji hari ini kita akan memberitahukannya dan untuk Kakashi Sensei, mungkin lebih baik jika ia tak mengetahuinya dulu. Biarkan waktu yang menjawab, setidaknya sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat" ucap Naruto

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita segera ke Kantor Hokage" ucap Naruto

.

.

Saat ini tim 7 sedang berhadapan dengan Hokage ketiga. Mereka berniat menceritakan asal mereka sebenarnya.

"Halo Jiji.. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" sapa Naruto

"Ahh, kalian bertiga rupanya.. Aku baik baik saja, terima kasih sudah bertanya" ucap Hokage ketiga

"Jadi apa yang ingin kalian katakan padaku? Aku yakin kalian bukan datang hanya sekedar untuk menyapa bukan?" Tanya Hokage ketiga

"Kami ke sini karena ingin menceritakan sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah kami ceritakan dua tahun yang lalu.. Tapi sebelum itu.." ucap Naruto lalu kemudian segerai membuat handseal dan memasang kekai kedap suara

"Kami sebenarnya bukan dari masa ini, tapi kami dari masa depan" lanjutnya

"Mungkin akan lebih mudah jika anda melihat mata saya.. Genjutsu Sharingan" ucap Sasuke sambil melakukan Genjutsunya

Hiruzen diberikan pengelihatan sama seperti saat Sasuke melakukannya kepada Shisui dan Itachi mulai dari pembantaian Clan Uciha, invasi Orochimaru, Pertarunganya melawan Itachi, Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 melawan Obito dan Madara, hingga pertarungannya melawa Kaguya. Setelah beberapa saat Hokage ketiga hanya memejamkan matanya untuk mencerna semua informasi yang ia terima.

_'Hah aku sudah terlalu tua untuk menerima semua ini' pikir Hokage ketiga pasrah_

"Baiklah terima kasih karena kalian sudah membertahuku dan mempercayaiku, walaupun aku sudah tahu jika kalian bukan dari masa ini. Tapi tetap saja, melihat langsung ke masa depan bukanlah hal yang mudah dicerna oleh pemikiranku" ucap Hokage ketiga

Sementara Naruto cs terkejut karena Hokage ketiga bilang beliau tahu jika mereka berasal dari masa depan... Sementara Hokage ketiga yang melihat ekspresi mereka hanya tertawa halus karena berhasil mengerjai mereka.

"Hei kalian pikir aku bodoh? Aku mendapat gelar _'The Professor' _bukan tanpa alasan, aku sudah tahu jika kalian dari masa depan sejak dua tahun yang lalu" ucap Hokage ketiga bangga

"T-ta-tapi da-dari m-mana Jiji tahu?" Tanya Naruto terbata

"Begini.. sebenarnya aku selalu mengawasi kalian melalui bola Kristal ini" jelasnya

**_Flashback_**

Saat ini Hiruzen Sarutobi atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Hokage ketiga tengah berperang melawan 'musuhnya'. Entah sudah berapa sumpah serapah yang diucapkannya karena ketika pekerjaannya akan selesai selalu saja bertambah lagi dan lagi. Mendesah itulah yang dilakukannya, dia penasaran apa yang dulu dilakukan Minato saat menjadi Hokage hingga ia bisa menyelesaikan kertas kertas laknat ini dengan cepat. Tiba tiba saja ia teringat akan kejadian seminggu yang lalu saat Naruto cs keluar dari rumah sakit setelah pingsan selama seharian karena acara 'lomba panjat pohon' yang menurutnya alasan paling bodoh yang pernah ia dengar.

_'Aku ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto__-kun__ sekarang' pikir Hiruzen_

Mengambil sebuah bola Kristal yang ada di sudut mejanya, Hiruzen segera berkonsentrasi untuk melacak keberadaan Naruto. Setelah beberapa saat munculah Naruto tapi saat ini dia sedang bebicara dengan seseorang yang ia kenal…

_'Siapa yang sedang diajak Naruto-kun bicara… I-itu kan.. Shisui? Apa yang ia lakukan dengan Naruto… Dan bukankah itu Itachi, Sasuke dan Sakura?' pikir Hiruzen_

Hiruzen yang sedang melihat Naruto dan Shisui dan mencoba mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan

_._

_._

_"Kami bisa menjelaskannya Itachi-san, Shisui-san. Kami sebernarnya bukan dari masa ini" jelas Naruto_

_"A-apa ma-maksud dari ucapanmu itu Naruto-san?" tanya Shisui dengan nada tak percaya_

_"Maksud dari Naruto adalah kami tidak berasal dari masa ini, tapi kami dari masa depan. Kami mengalami sedikit kecelakaan dan akhirnya terlempar ke masa lalu" jelas Sakura_

_"Hn, akan lebih mudah jika menggunakan Sharingan. Nii-san, Shisui-san lihat mataku.. Genjutsu Sharingan"_

.

Hiruzen bias melihat kalau saat ini mereka semua sedang terdiam, hingga beberapa saat kemudian mereka terlojak kaget

.

.

_"Knapa kalian menceritakan yang sebenarnya kepada kami? Apa kalian sudah menceritakannya kepada Hokage-sama?" Tanya Shisui_

_"Alasan kami menceritakannya kepada kalian karena kami percaya kepada kalian. Karena sekuat apapun kami dan sekeras apapun kami berusaha untuk merubah masa depan, kami tak kan bisa melakukanya sendiri.. Kami membutuhkan bantuan dari orang lain.. Lagipula menurut Teme kalian orang yang tepat. Dan untuk Hokage-jiji, aku akan menceritakannya saat kami sudah menjadi Genin dan berada dalam satu tim" jelas Naruto panjang lebar._

_Menganggukan kepalanya Shisui dan Itachi mengerti dengan keadaan mereka bertiga. Keheningan tercipta sebelum Shisui berkata "Pantas saja saat aku membuka scroll yang kau berikan, aku merasa mengenalinya. Katakan padaku Naruto-san apakah benar isi dari scroll itu adalah chakra dari Kyubi?"_

.

.

.

Saat ini Hiruzen hanya mampu menganga dengan mata melotot.. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini ia baru saja mendengar jika Naruto yang sudah dianggap cucunya sendiri itu ternyata berasal dari masa depan. Pantas saja ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan mereka bertiga saat menemui mereka, Naruto yang dulu selalu berisik sekarang menjadi orang yang lebih tenang mirip dengan Minato dulu. Menenangkan pikirannya... Hiruzen sepertinya memiliki ide untuk menjahili mereka bertiga

"Baiklah Naruto-kun, aku akan mengikuti permainanmu. Kita tunggu saja apa yang akan terjadi 2 tahun lagi.. Hahahahaha" ucap Hokage ketiga dengan tawa horornya

.

.

**_Flashback End_**

"Jadi selama ini Jiji selalu menguntit kami ya?" ucap Naruto dengan nada horor

"Apa jangan jangan Hokage-sama juga menggunakan bola kristal itu untuk mengintip aku mandi ataupun mengintip wanita di pemandian air panas?" tambah Sakura dengan senyum manisnya

**GULP**

"Ah-ha a-haha ti-tidak kok, te-tentu saja a-aku tidak selalu menguntit kalian. Dan mana mungkin aku melakukan hal serendah itu Sakura-chan, aku bukanlah orang yang mesum seperti Jiraiya" bela Hokage ketiga gugup

"Tidak selalu? Berarti sudah berkali kali kan, Hokage-sama?" tambah Sasuke

"Ti-tidak te-tentu s-saj bukan itu maksudku Sasuke-kun, aku aku aku... Ehm hanya mengkhawatirkan kalian saja" jawab Hokage ketiga gagap

Mereka bertiga yang mendengar penjelasan Hokage ketiga hanya melotot tajam melihati Hokage ketiga yang berkeringat dingin.

"Hah.. baiklah kami percaya padamu Jiji, lagipula lebih bagus jika kau sudah mengetahuinya" ucap Naruto

"Hn...Dengan begini kita bisa menyusun rencana untuk invasi Orochimaru selanjutnya' jelas Sasuke

"Itu benar, dan untuk anda Hokage-sama sebaiknya anda mempersiapkan diri anda. Tapi tenang saja, kami bertiga akan membantu anda" tambah Sakura

"Baiklah sepertinya aku juga harus melatih tubuhku yang sudah tua ini, dan untuk kalian apa Kakashi sudah mengetahuinya?" tanya Hokage ketiga

"Belum Hokage-sama, kami belum memberitahukannya kepada Kakashi Sensei karena sepertinya waktunya masih belum tepat" jelas Sakura

"Begitu ya, akupun juga berpikiran begitu... Akan lebih baik jika hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahui tentang kalian, semakin banyak yang tahu maka kemungkinan kejadian di masa depan akan berubah banyak"ucap Hokage ketiga

"Baiklah apa ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan lagi?" lanjutnya

Melihat mereka semua menggelengkan kepalanya Hokage ketiga segera menyuruh mereka untuk pulang

.

.

.

**_Time Skip_**

Sudah satu bulan tim 7 melakukan kegiatannya, mulai dari latihan dan juga misi. Dan benar apa yang dikatakan Kakashi, latihan yang mereka jalani benar benar keras. Untuk Taijutsu mereka semua sudah lebih baik lagi, dan Naruto sedang dalam proses membuat Taijutsu Stylenya sendiri. Sementara Sasuke dengan Taijutsu khas Ucihanya dan Sakura dia masih tetap menggunakan Taijutsu Style yang dulu diajarkan Tsunade. Taijutsu Style dari Naruto bernama Hariken, sebuah Taijutsu Style yang mengandalkan kecepatan, reflek, dan juga manipulasi elemen angin. Selain itu chakra kontrol mereka bertiga juga sudah sangat baik. Naruto dan Sasuke sudah bisa menggunakan Jutsu Class C dengan hanya satu tangan untuk membuat Handsdeal.

Banyak hal yang terjadi selama satu bulan ini mulai dari melakukan berbagai misi Rank D seperti membantu membersihkan kebun, memberi makan ternak, mengantarkan pesanan obat, dan yang paling menyebalkan menangkap Tora kucing milik istri Daimyo.. Dan saat ini tim 7 berada di di Kantor Hokage untuk melaporkan misi mereka yang telah selesai yaitu menangkap Tora.

"Oh Tora sayang, kenapa kau lari lagi? Untuk saja mereka bisa menemukanmu" ucap Istri Daimyo sambil menggencet..ehem maksudnya memeluk Tora

_'Entah kenapa aku merasa kasihan pada Tora' pikir Naruto_

"Baiklah kalian sudah menyelesaikan misi Rank D kalian untuk yang ke 15 kali, selanjutnya ada misi untuk membantu membersihkan kebun atau.." ucapan Hokage ketiga terpostong oleh Naruto

"Apakah tidak ada misi yang lain Jiji, aku ingin Rank C atau B. Aku sudah bosan melakukan misi Rank D" ucap Naruto

"Apa mereka sudah siap Kakashi?" tanya Hokage ketiga

"Saya yakin 100% Hokage-sama, mereka sudah lebih dari siap untuk misi Rank C" jawab Kakashi

"Baiklah ini ada misi Rank C membasmi sekelompok bandit yang meresahkan warga..." ucapan Hokage ketiga kembali terpotong saat tiba tiba ada seseorang yang mendobrak pintu

"Hokage-sama! Gawat, kami baru menerima kabar kalau tim 8 yang melakukan misi ke Nami no Kuni mengalami masalah, misi yang seharusnya Rank C berubah karena mereka melawan Missing-Nin dari Kirigakure. Selain itu menurut informasi dari Missing-Nin yang berhasil dikalahkan tim 8, lawan mereka selanjutnya kemungkinan besar adalah Momochi Zabuza, Missing-Nin Class A" jelas sekretaris Hokage ketiga

Sementara itu Naruto cs membulatkan matanya, karena seharusnya mereka yang mengambil misi itu, lalu kenapa justru tim 8 yang mengambilnya. Apa jangan jangan masa depan telah berubah karena mereka telah merubah masa lalu.

"Hmm, begitu ya. Baiklah, Kakashi bawa tim mu dan kalian bantu tim 8. Segera berangkat karena aku memiliki firasat yang buruk mengenai ini" ucap Hokage ketiga

"Baiklah, kalian bertiga segera persiapkan barang barang kalian, kita berkumpul di gerbang 15 menit lagi" perintah Kakashi

Menganggukan kepalanya, mereka bertiga segera menghilang untuk mempersiapkan keperluan mereka.

.

.

**_Time Skip_**

Saat ini tim 7 dalam perjalanan menuju ke arah Nami no Kuni. Mereka melaju dengan cepat agar bisa menyusul tim 8 sebelm terlambat. Tapi diantara mereka semua Narutolah yang terlihat paling khawatir dan itu terlihat oleh Sasuke.

"Tenang saja Dobe, dia akan baik baik saja. Kita harus tetap fokus dan jangan sampai kau kehilangan konsentrasi' ucap Sasuke

"Aku tahu itu, hanya saja aku sangat khawatir padanya" jawab Naruto

_'Aku mohon bertahanlah sebantar.. Aku akan segera menyelamatkanmu.. Hinata-chan' batin Naruto_

_._

.

Saat ini tim 8 tengah bertarung melawan Momochi Zabuza, atau lebih tepatnya Kurenai yang bertarung sementara para Genin melindungi klien mereka.

Kurenai hanya mengutuk keadaan karena harus melawan Zabuza. Situasi ini benar benar diluar dugaannya. Saat pertama kali ia dan timnya mengambi misi ini, mereka hanya berfikir ini akan menjadi misi yang tidak terlalu sulit karena mereka kemungkinan hanya akan melawan para bandit. Tapi itu semua berubah saat mereka memasuki daerah Nami no Kuni dimana mereka bertemu dengan Missing-Nin dari Kirigakure _'Demon Brothers'_. Dua bersaudara mantan Chunin dari Kirigakure menyamar menjadi genangan air di cuaca yang panas danlangsung saja diketahui oleh tim 8 yang merupakan tim pelacak. Merekapun berhasil mengalahkan mereka dan berhasil mendapati informasi bahwa mereka dibayar oleh Gato untuk membunuh Tazuna untuk menggagalkan rencananya membangun jembatan yang mana jembatan itu untuk menyelamatkan warga Nami no Kuni dari jeratan Gato. Tim 8 pun mendapat informasi jika Gato menyewa Missing-Nin lain yaitu Momochi Zabuza, Missing-Nin Class A pemegang pedang _Kubikiribōch_ō dan mantan anggota _Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū_. Mendapati informasi tersebut Kurenai bertanya pada timnya untuk melanjutkan atau tidak yang berakhir dengan dilanjutkannya misi ii, tapi Kurenai segera megirim pesan ke Konoha untuk mengirimkan banruan.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang tengah bertarung dengan Zabuza sementara timnya melindungi Tazuna.

"Hmm, harus kuakui kau cukup kuat untuk seorang master Genjutsu. Kau bisa mengimbangiku dalam pertarungan jarak dekat, Tapi... Sampai berapa lama kau bisa bertahan?" ucap Zabuza

_'Sial, serangannya sangat kuat dan cepat. Aku juga bukan tipe petarung jarak dekat, selain itu staminaku juga semakin menipis. Jika begin terus bisa bisa... Hah disaat seperti ini aku hanya berharap kalau bantuin dari Konoha segera datang' pikir Kurenai frustasi_

"Saatnya mengakhiri ini semua" ucap Zabuza

Zabuza segera melompat mundur dan membat Handseal dan mengucap jutsu favoritnya

**_"Kirigakure no Jutsu!"_**

Tiba tiba kabut meyelimuti mereka. Kabut yang diselimuti oleh Chakra yang mana Byakugan maupun Sharingan tak mampu melihat keberadaan penggunanya.

"Aku akan memberikan kalian pilihan. Kalian akan mati dengan cepat atau haruskah aku menyiksa kalian dulu?" ucap Zabuza ditambah dengan KI yang cukup besar

Sementara Kurenai samakin bersiaga, Genin tim 8 saat ini tengah bergetar ketakutan karena mereka belum pernah merasakan KI sebesar ini

"Kalian tidak mau menjawab? Baiklah sepertinya aku sendiri yang akan memilih.. **MATI!**" ucap Zabuza yang tiba tiba berada di tengah tengah tim 8

Sementara Kurenai yang berada di depan mereka terlambat menyadarinya, Kurenai hanya bisa melihat saat Zabuza mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Hinata yang saat ini hanya membulatkan matanya dengan air mata yang menetes. Hinata sendiri saat ini benar benar terkejut karena lawannya sudah berada di belakangnya, Terlambat untuk menghindar Hinata saat ini hanya bisa menutuo matanya pasrah...

_'Naruto-kun.. Maaf..' batin Hinata_

**_TRANK!_**

.

.

Beberapa saat yang lalu

Saat ini tim 7 hampir sampai di perbatasan Nami no Kuni. Mereka hanya diam selama perjalanan hingga Kakashi memulai pembicaraan.

"Saat kita sudah sampai nanti, kalian jangan berbuat gegabah. Ikuti perintahku karena lawan kita adalah Momochi Zabuza, dia berada di level yang berbeda dengan kalian jadi jangan lakukan tindakan yang bodoh. Kalian mengerti?" tanya Kakashi

"Hai Sensei" jawab Sasuke dan Sakura sementara Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka melihat kabut yang tidak biasa, Kakashi lagnsung membuka Hitai atenya dan emperihatkan Sharingan yang menyala. Sementara Sasuke juga langsung mengaktifkan Sharinganya. Naruto sendiri aat ini tengah berbicara dengan Kurama

"Kurama, apau bisa merasakan keberadaan Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto

**"Ya, aku merasakannya dan sepertinya dia tidak dalam kondisi yang baik baik saja, saat ini aku merasakan emosi ketakutan yang cukup kuat darinya dan teman temannya. Sebaiknya kau bergegas Naruto sebelum semuanya terlambat" ucap Kurama**

Naruto yangmendengar penuturan Kurama hanya membulatkan matanya. Mengeluarkan Kunai Hiraishin dari kantongnya Naruto segera melempar Kunainya ke arah yang telah ditunjukkan oleh Kurama. Detik berikutnya Naruto sudah meghilang diikuti leh kilatan kuning membuat Kakashi terkejut dibbuatnya.

_'Hiraishin?! Damn, Naruto berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku' _batin Kakashi yang segera menyusul Naruto diikuti oleh yang lain

**TRANK!**

Bunyi Kunai Naruto yang berbenturan dengan berbenturan dengan pedang Zabuza. Yah, Naruto yang menggunakan Hiraishin segera menghilang dan ternyata muncul tepat waktu untuk menahan pedang Zabuza yang mengarah padanya atau lebih tepatnya Hinata yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyakiti Hinata-cahan" ucap Naruto

Sementara tim 8 terkejut dengan kedatangan Naruto yan tiba tiba. Mereka tidak melihat bagaimana Naruto bisa tiba tiba ada di depannya, beruntunglah karena kabut yang cukup tebal ini membuat mereka tak melihat kilatan kuning efek dari Hiraishin. Hinata jadi orang yang paling terkejut. Orang yang disukainya tiba tiba muncul dihadapannya saat ia pasrah menerima ajalnya, dan lagi ia datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat wajahnya memerah karena teringat cerita Ibunya dulu tentang seorang tuan putri yang diselamatkan oleh pangeran berkuda yang tampan.

"N-Na-rut-ruto-kun" ucap Hinata gagap

"Kau tak papa kan Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto

Hinata yang tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja

"Syukurlah.. Baiklah aku harus segera mengalahkan orang ini dulu" ucap Naruto

"Hem, seperti kau bisa saja bocah" tantang Zabuza

'Darimana bocah ini datang, aku benar benar tidak dapat merasakan keberadaanya, dan lahi kenapa Haku tidak membereskan para pengganggu ini' pikir Zabuza

'Tapi harus kuakui dia cukup kuat, dia mampu menahan ayunan pedangku.. Heh sepertinya bocah ini cukup menarik' lanjutnya

Zabuza segera melompat mundur saat ia melihat beberap kunai menuju ke arahnya. Lalu terlihatlah anggota tim 7. Kurenai yang melihat kedatangan Kakashi segera menghembusakan nafas lega karena bala bantuan sudah datang.

"Yo Kurenai, maaf kami terlambat. Tadi ada kucing hitam yang menghadang jalan kami jadi untuk menghindari sial kami harus memutar jalan dan akhirnya tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan" jelas Kakashi

Sementara yang lain hanya sweetdrop

"Hmm, jadi Kakashi no Sharingan yang akan menjadi lawanku? Itu lebih baik dari pada harus melawan ahli Genjutsu itu" ucap Zabuza

"Kalian sebaiknya menjaga klien dan obati yang terluka, biar aku dan Kurenai yang menghadapinya" perintah Kakashi

"Kami mengerti, tapi sebelum itu..." ucap Naruto dan dibarengi dengan membentuk handseal satu tangan

**_"Fūton: Daitoppa!"_**

Dengan itu keluar hembusan angin yang cukup besar dari Naruto dan menghilangkan kabut yang menutupi area pertarungan.

"Terima kasih Naruto.. Baiklah selanjutnya serahkan pada kami berdua" dengan itupun Kakashi menuju ke arah Zabuza

**.**

**.**

At Kakashi &amp; Kurenai vs Zabuza

Saat ini Kakashi tengah bertarung melawan Zabuza dengan dibantu oleh Kurenai. Sementara Zabuza hanya mendecih tak suka saat kualahan menghadapi mereka berdua, menggunakan _'Kirigakure no Jutsu' _lagi bukanlah rencana ang tepat mengingat salah satu dari Genin itu bisa menghilangkannya dengan Jutsu Anginnya. Satu satunya jalan adalah bertarung dengan kemampuan berpedangnya.

"Harus kuakui aku sangat beruntung bisa bertarung melawanmu _Kakashi no Sharingan_. Kepalamu berharga cukup mahal, dan aku akan mendapatkannya" ucap Zabuza

"Menyerahlah Zabuza, kau takkan mampu mengalahkan kami semua. Kau tahu itu kan?" balas Kakashi

Sementara Zabuza yang diejek oleh Kakashi segera melesat menyerangnya. Pertarungan mereka sangat cepat, yang terlihat hanya bayangan hitam dan juga percikan api saat kedua senjata masing masing saling bergesekan. Sementara Kurenai saat ini mengamati dari jarak yang cukup jauh dan akan membantu Kakashi jika memang diperlukan. Merasa bosan dengan pertarungan jarak dekat, Zabuza segera melompat ke belakang dan membuat Handseal dan menyebut nama jutsunya

_**"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"**_

Muncul Naga air dari danau yang ada di belakang Zabuza. Naga air itu menuju ke arah Kakashi, sementara Kakashi yang melihat naga air itu menuju ke arahnya segera membuat handseal

**_"Doton: Doryūheki_****_!"_**

Sebuah dinding tanah yang kokoh tiba tiba muncul dan menghalau naga air dari Zabuza. Terjadi ledakan saat kedua jutsu itu bertabrakan. Beberapa saat kemudian terlihatlah dinding tanah milik Kakashi masih terlihat kokoh. Kurenai yang melihat kesempatan segera menyerang Zabuza dengan Genjutsunya

**_"Magen: Jubaku satsu!"_**

Tiba tiba saja dari bawah tubuh Zabuza muncul pohon yang mana cabangnya mulai memanjang dan mengikatnya. Membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Sementara Kakashi yang melihat Zabuza sudah terjebak dalam Genjutsu Kurenai segera membuat Handseal dan menyebut nama jutsunya

**_"_****_Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"_**

Muncul naga air dari danau yang ada di sebelah Kakashi dan langsung menuju ke arah Zabuza. Zabuza baru bisa terlepas dari Genjutsu Kurenai tidak sempat menghindar dan akgirnya terseret oleh jutsu Kakashi hingga menabrak pohon dan menghancurkannya. Kakashi yang tidak ingin membuang waktu segera melesat ke arah Zabuza dan menyiapkan kunainya berniat untuk menghabisinya. Namun keinginannya terhalang saat ia melihat beberapa kunai melesat kearahnya. Kakashi berhasil menghindar dan melihat dua orang yang memakai topeng Hunter-Nin Kiri berada di depan Zabuza.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Kakashi

"Hmm.. Pertunjukkan yang menarik, tapi maaf aku tak bisa membiarkan kaliang membunuh Zabuza" ucap Hunter-Nin yang pertama

"Maaf kami akan membawa Zabuza bersama kami. Dan sampai bertemu lagi Ninja Konoha" lanjut Hunter-Nin yang satunya

Dengan itupun mereka pergi dari sana dengan membawa Zabuza.

"Apa kita perlu mengejar mereka Kakashi?" tanya Kurenai

"Tidak, kita sudah kelelahan. Lagipula aku juga sudah cukup lama menggunakan Sharingan, chakraku sudah menipis. Sebaiknya kita segera mengantarkan klien kita" jawab Kakashi sambil memasang kembali Hitai atenya menutupi ata Sharingannya

.

.

Saat ini tim 7 dan tim 8 sedang menaiki perahu untuk menuju ke arah rumah Tazuna. Sakura sedang mengobati Kiba dan Akamaru serta Shino yang mengalami luka saat berhadapan dengan Zabuza. Sementara Sasuke sedang mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Naruto saat ini hanya duduk di sebelah Hinata sambil melihat kearahnya. Hinata sendiri yang ditatap secara intens oleh Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya karena sangat malu.

"Apa kau benar benar tak papa Hinata-chan? Apa kau terluka?" tanya Naruto khawatir

"A-ak-u ta-k pa-pa N-Na-ru-to-kun, a-ak-u ba-ik ba-ik sa-ja" jawab Hinata gagap dan tak berani menatap Naruto

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku sangat khawatir padamu. Aku takut kau akan terluka tadi" balas Naruto dengan senyum andalannya

Sementara Hinata jangan ditanya lagi, wajahnya semakin memerah karena Naruto mengkhawatirkannya..

_'Naruto-kun mengkhawatirkanku? Oh Tuhan aku harap ini bukan mimpi' batin Hinata_

"Te-ter-i-ma ka-si-h su-dah me-nye-la-mat-kan-ku N-Na-ru-to-kun" ucap Hinata

"Tak usah dipikirkan, aku akan selalu melindungi orang orang yang berharga untukku" jawab Naruto sambil mengusap kepala Hinata

Hinata yang merasakan usapan lembut di kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang melakukannya, dan melihat Naruto yang melakukannya sambil tersenyum. Hinata yang sudah tidak kuatpun akhirnya pingsan.

"Hinata-chan, ya ampun kenapa kau pingsan? Sakura-chan tolong kau periksa Hinata-chan" kata Naruto panik

Sementara yang lain hanya terkikik geli melihat kejadian di depan mereka.

.

.

Saat ini tim 7 dan tim 8 sudah berada di rumah Tazuna. Mereka tengah berkumpul untuk membahas hal mengenai Zabuza dan komplotannya.

"Sepertinya pertemuan kita selanjutnya dengan Zabuza akan semakin sulit. Dua orang yang datang membantu Zabuza tadi, mereka cukup berbahaya. Aku tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka saat bertarung melawan Zabuza tadi" ucap Kakashi

"Aku juga setuju denganmu. Tapi melihat dari luka yang dialami Zabuza, sepertinya butuh waktu seminggu untuk benar benar sembuh. Maka dari itu kita harus melatih Genin kita agar siap menghadapi mereka" jawab Kurenai

"Yah aku tahu itu. Baiklah kalian semua mulai besok akan berlatih dengan keras. Kita hanya punya waktu satu minggu untuk menghadapi Zabuza dan rekannya, jadi aku ingin kalian berlatih dengan sungguh sungguh. Kalian mengerti?" tanya Kakashi

"Hai Sensei"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_And cut.._**

**_To be continue.. :D_**

**_Author Note:_**

**_Hey semua balik lagi dengan Namikaze Kyoshi di Chapter_** **_4_****_ dari 'Blast To The Past'. Maaf bwt senpai dan reader yang udah nunggu, maklum pas mw nulis chapter 4 ini tiba tiba idenya ilang, trus keinget inget dikit. Jadi maaf ya kalo chapter 4 ini kurang maksimal. Dan bwt momen NaruHina nya udah mulai muncul. Tapi gak_** **_bakalan aku bikin Naruto sama Hinata langsung pacaran_****_, mungkin kalo udah masuk Shipuden baru mereka bakalan pacaran. Oh ya satu lagi, bwt Harem Naruto jg munculnya pas masuk Shipuden jadi bwt skrg akan fokus ke Actionnya dulu begitupun dengan Sasuke. Kalo bwt Romancenya mungkin agak lama, karena jujur aja Aku lebih seneng Fic ke arah Action ketimbang Romance. Oke gitu aja kayaknya, jangan lupa Reviewnya ya.. Biar semangat ngelanjutin chpater 5 nya... Sampai jumpa di chapter 5... :D_**

**_Balesan bwt Review kemaren_**

**_Zadita Uchiha: Iya makasih senpai bwt Reviewnya. Pertanyaanya senpai udah terjawab di chapter ini. Jangan lupa review lagi ya.._**

**_Shinn Kazumiya: wakaka, emang itu tujuan saya.. Iya makasih bwt senpai yang udah setia ngasih review trus, dan bwt alurnya awalnya aja yang aku bikin sama nanti lama kelamaan bakalan berubah. Kan Naruto dkk udah merubah beberapa hal, jadi nanti bkalan beda sama yang aslinya. Oke, jangan bosen bosen ngasih reviewnya yah.. :D_**

**_ .792: terima kasih bwt reviewnya. Dan bwt pair Naruto yang udah jelas Hinata. Tapi kalau bwt yag lain.. Biarkan jadi misteri, hahahah...:D_**

**_Zaldy844: gak ada, cuman Naruto, Sasuke Sakura aja_**

**_Dragfilia hasnah: biarkan itu jadi misteri, hahaha..:D_**

**_reyvanrifqi: Samui &amp; Shion? Hmm, mungkin bisa, mungkin jg enggak... hehehe:D, biarkan waktu yang menjawab_**

**_naruto amikaze: Haku? Kita liat aja di chapter selanjutnya_**

**_Qnantazefanya_****_: heheheh, emang sengaja ok.. biar penasaran_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Naruto**__** : Blast To The Past**_

_**Author**__** : Namikaze Kyoshi**_

_**Disclaimer**__** : Naruto milik om Mashasi, saya cuman minjem aja, cerita ini murni ide saya**_

_**Genre**__** : Adventure &amp; Romance**_

_**Rate**__** : M**_

_**Pairing**__** : Naruto x Harem, Sasuke x MiniHarem**_

_**Warning**__** : Godlike Naruto, Godlike Sasuke, Strong Sakura, Good Sasuke, OOC, Typo, Abal, Gaje, Time-Travel**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Summary**__**:**_

_Naruto yang bertarung melawan Kaguya saat perang dunia shinobi ke 4 mengalami kesulitan meskipun telah mendapatkan mata sharingan milik kakashi dan dibantu oleh sahabatnya Sasuke Uciha, hingga suatu ketika jurus teleportasi milik Sasuke dan Hiraishin milik Naruto berbenturan dengan Teknik Perpindahan Dimensi milik Kaguya..._

.

.

.

.

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_Saat ini tim 7 dan tim 8 sudah berada di rumah Tazuna. Mereka tengah berkumpul untuk membahas hal mengenai Zabuza dan komplotannya._

_"Sepertinya pertemuan kita selanjutnya dengan Zabuza akan semakin sulit. Dua orang yang datang membantu Zabuza tadi, mereka cukup berbahaya. Aku tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka saat bertarung melawan Zabuza tadi" ucap Kakashi_

_"Aku juga setuju denganmu. Tapi melihat dari luka yang dialami Zabuza, sepertinya butuh waktu seminggu untuk benar benar sembuh. Maka dari itu kita harus melatih Genin kita agar siap menghadapi mereka" jawab Kurenai_

_"Yah aku tahu itu. Baiklah kalian semua mulai besok akan berlatih dengan keras. Kita hanya punya waktu satu minggu untuk menghadapi Zabuza dan rekannya, jadi aku ingin kalian berlatih dengan sungguh sungguh. Kalian mengerti?" tanya Kakashi_

_"Hai Sensei"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

_**Chapter 5**_

Saat ini tim 7 dan tim 8 berada di hutan belakang rumah Tazuna. Mereka saat ini akan berlatih selama satu minggu sebagai persiapan untuk menghadapi Zabuza dan kawan kawan.

"Baiklah mulai hari ini sampai satu minggu ke depan kita akan berlatih dengan keras. Aku dan Kurenai akan meningkatkan chakra kontrol kalian dan juga kerja sama kalian. Tapi aku ingin bertanya di tim 8 siapa yang sudah bisa Tree Climbing dan Water Walking Chakra Exercise?" tanya Kakashi

Sementara di antara tim 8 hanya Hinata saja yang mengangkat tangannya sedangkan Shino dan Kiba hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hmm, baiklah karena hanya kalian berdua yang belum bisa maka Kurenai yang akan mengajari kalian. Sementara untuk Hinata kau akan berlatih dengan tim 7 sampai teman temanmu menyelesaikan latihannya dan melatih kerja sama tim kalian" jelas Kakashi

Dengan itu mereka semua berpisah untuk melakukan latihannya masing masing.

At Tim 7

"Baiklah kalian semua aku ingin Sasuke dan Sakura lanjutkan latihan kalian kemarin yang tertunda. Dan untuk Naruto dan Hinata kalian akan melakukan sparing karena aku belum tahu kemampuan Hinata dan apa saja yang sudah ia perlajari" jelas Kakashi

"Kalian boleh mengeluarkan semua kemampuan kalian, dan Hinata jangan takut karena ada Sakura yang akan mengobati siapapun yang terluka jadi kau bisa serius... Mengerti?" tanya Kakashi

Mereka berdua hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

Mereka berdua segera memasang kuda kuda Taijutsunya masing masing. Hinata dengan Jukennya sedangkan Naruto dengan Harikennya.

"Baiklah... MULAI!" ucap Kakashi

Dengan itu mereka berdua melesat untuk melakukan serangan. Hinata yang awalnya sedikit ragu mulai sedikit percaya diri saat melihat Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Hinata menyerang dulu dengan pukulan pukulan yang cepat dan akurat ke arah Naruto, tapi Naruto dengan kecepatan dan refleknya berhasil menghindari setiap serangannya. Hinata terus menyerang Naruto sampai dia mulai kelelahan, Naruto yang melihat kesempatanpun segera melakukan serangan balik. Memang Naruto tidak mengeluarkan kemampuan yang sebenarnya, dia hanya ingin menguji kemampuan Hinata saja. Dan dilihat dari observasinya Taijutsu Hinata sudah cukup bagus hanya saja dia kurang memiliki kecepatan dan stamina, membuatnya mudah kelelahan dan kehilangan fokus. Naruto terus menyerang Hinata dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa mulai dari pukulan dan tendangan tapi Hinata masih bisa menahan serangannya.

"Baiklah sudah cukup. Kalian boleh istirahat sebentar" perintah Kakashi

Mendengar perintah dari gurunya, Naruto dan Hinata segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Hinata yang kelelahan memilih untuk beristirahat di bawah pohon yang rindang. Naruto yang melihat Hinata kelelahan berjalan menuju sungai untuk mengambil air. Mengisinya dalam botol, Naruto berjalan ke arah Hinata dan memberikan minumannya.

"Ini minumlah Hinata-chan. Kau terlihat kelelahan" ucap Naruto

"T-te-r-ima k-ka-si-h N-Na-ru-to-kun" balas Hinata gagap

Minuman itu langsung disambar oleh Hinata, diminumnya air itu hingga habis.

"Kau sangat haus ternyata" canda Naruto

Sementara Hinata jangan ditanya lagi, dia malu sekali terhadap Naruto dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sparing tadi cukup menyenangkan ya Hinata-chan. Lain kali kita harus melakukannya lagi" ucap Naruto

"T-ten-tu N-Na-ru-to-kun" balas Hinata

"Baiklah istirahatnya cukup sampai disini, kalian kemarilah" ucap Kakashi

Sementara Naruto dan Hinata segera berlari ke arah Kakashi

"Baiklah aku sdah melihat kalian tadi. Dan untukmu Hinata, kau memiliki Taijutsu yang cukup bagus hanya saja kecepatan dan juga staminamu masih kurang. Aku akan memperbaikinya, Pertama tama aku akan melatih fisikmu dan meningkatkan kecepatan serta staminamu. Dan untukmu Naruto, aku ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan jadi bisakah kita berbicara berdua?" tanya Kakashi

'_Ah sial, aku lupa dengan hal itu. Kakashi sensei pasti akan menginterogasiku' pikir Naruto_

Hinata sendiri sudah pergi untuk melakukan latihan fisik yang diberikan oleh Kakashi

"Naruto aku ingin bertanya.. Apa kau benar benar menguasai Hiarishin?" tanya Kakashi

**GULP**

"He-he-he.. K-ke-na-pa Se-n-se-i bertanya begitu? Aku tidak tahu apa itu Hiraishin.. Apa itu semacam makanan?" balas Naruto gugup

"Kau tahu Naruto, kau tidak pandai dalam berbohong. Jadi sebaiknya segera kau katakan yang sebenarnya" balas Kakashi

'_Hah sepertinya memang sudah ketauan.. Yah mau bagaimana lagi' pikir Naruto_

"Hah, itu memang benar sensei. Aku sudah menguasai Hiraishin no Jutsu" jawab Naruto

"Begitu ya. Apa kau baru menguasainya? Karena setahuku saat Survival tes dulu kau tidak menggunakan Hiraishin" balas Kakashi

"Yah begitulah. Aku baru menguasainya sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Jadi aku masih belum terlalu terbiasa saat menggunakannya. Dan bisakah sensei merahasiakannya dari semua orang? Aku tidak ingin orang lain tahu jika aku menguasai jutsu ini" jawab Naruto dengan sedikit kebohongan tentunya

Menganggukkan kepalanya Kakashi segera menyuruh Naruto untuk bergabung dengan Sasuke dan Sakura untuk melatih kerja sama tim mereka.

.

.

Saat ini tim 7 dan tim 8 telah menyelesaikan latihannya hari ini dan kembali ke rumah Tazuna untuk makan malam dan beristirahat.

"Hah.. Latihan hari ini benar benar melelahkan, bukan begitu Shino" kata Kiba

Sementara Shino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

"Hei Kiba, bagaimana latihan kalian?" tanya Naruto

"Ya aku sedikit frustasi dengan latiahan kali ini karena sangat susah, aku baru sampai setengah saja. Tapi Shino sudah hampir menyelesaikannya. Hah.. sepertinya besok menjadi semakin berat" keluh Kiba

Yang lain hanya terkikik geli saat melihat Kiba frustasi dengan latihannya

"Nah Hinata, bagaimana dengan latihanmu tadi?" tanya Kurenai

"L-la-ti-han-ku be-r-ja-lan de-ngan lan-car se-n-sei" jawab Hinata

"Baiklah semuanya sebaiknya kita semua ke meja makan untuk makan malam karena semuanya sudah siap" ucap Tsunami

Menganggukkan kepalanya tim 7 dan tim 8 segera menuju ke meja makan untuk makan malam. Hingga tiba tiba..

**CKLEK**

"Ahh.. Inari, kau sudah pulang. Ayo kita makan bersama, semuanya sudah menunggu" ucap Tsunami

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Inari

"Kami adalah ninja dari Konoha yang sedang bertugas menjaga Tazuna-san" jawab Kurenai

"Percuma saja kalian melawan Gato... Karena pada akhirnya kalian akan mati dan berhentilah bertindak seolah kalian adalah PAHLAWAN! KALIAN TIDAK TAHU APA ITU RASA SAKIT!" bentak Inari

"LALU KENAPA?! Kau hanyalah bocah cengeng yang tak tahu arti pahlawan yang sebenarnya. Kau melampiaskan kesedihanmu dengan menyalahkan orang lain. DAN KAULAH YANG TIDAK TAHU APA ITU RASA SAKIT!" balas Naruto sengit

"Maaf sepertinya aku kehilangan nafsu makan... Aku akan keluar untuk mencar angin dan kalian tak usah mencariku, aku bisa menjaga diri" lanjut Naruto

Sementara yang lain hanya terdiam akan kepergian Naruto dan Inari segera berlari menuju kamarnya

'Naruto-kun..' batin Hinata

"Tenang saja Hinata, Naruto orang yang kuat. Dia akan baik baik saja, saat ini dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri" ucap Sasuke

"Maafkan atas ketidaknyamanan ini, Inari memang begitu sejak kematian Kaiza. Sosok lelaki yang dianggap ayah oleh Inari. Dia mati karena membela desa ini dan Gato membuat kematiannya terlihat menyedihkan. Kami menyebut Kaiza pahlawan desa tapi tidak dengan Inari, dia menjadi pendiam dan menganggap pahlawan hanyalah omong kosong" jelas Tazuna

"Yah kami mengerti akan semua itu" balas Kakashi

Dan akhirnya malam mereka melanjutkan makan malamnya

.

.

Saat ini Inari sedang menyendiri di belakanr rumahnya, saat ini ia sedang merenungi perkataan dari Naruto hingga tiba tiba seseorang datang. Orang itu Kakashi

"Kulihat kau belum tidur Inari" ucap Kakashi

Tidak ada jawaban dari Inari. Kakashi berinisiatif untuk memulai percakapan

"Kau tahu.. Naruto bukanlah seorang anak yang biasa, dia anak yang sangat luar biasa. Dari dia lahir dia sudah tak memiliki orang tua..." ucap Kakashi

Sementara Inari langsung menegang mendengarkan penuturan Kakashi

"Sejak kecil dia selalu tinggal di panti asuhan, dia tidak pernah meiliki teman. Karena alasan sesuatu dia dibenci oleh hampir seluruh penduduk desa. Saat dipanti asuhan dia selalu disiksa, ditindas dan tak memiliki teman. Dia juga sangat kurus karena pihak panti asuhan memberinya makan 2 hari sekali. Dan pada puncaknya saat ia berumur 5 tahun dia diusir dari panti asuhan" jelas Kakashi

Ekspresi Inari saat ini tak terlihat karena kepalanya yang menunduk. Tapi bisa terlihat saat ini badannya bergetar dan terdengar isakan tangis dari Inari.

"Setelah ia diusir dari panti asuhan, Naruto yang tidak tahu apa apa akhirnya bisa bernafas lega saat Hokage ketiga memberikan apartemen untuknya. Tapi semua itu tidak berjalan dengan baik. Warga Konoha yang sebagian besar membencinya justru membuatnya semakin tertekan. Dia tidak bisa membeli kebutuhan sehari hari karena setiap dia memasuki toko dia akan segera diusir jika tidak maka mereka akan menaikkan harga barang itu dan membuat Naruto tak sanggup membelinya. Para warga juga sering menyiksanya, memukul, menendang dan bahkan ada beberapa ninja yang berniat membunuhnya dengan melempar kunai dan menggunakan jutsu. Setiap ulang tahunnya Naruto selalu berada di rumah dan para warga akan melempari apartemennya dengan batu, tak jarang batu itu mengenai kepalanya dan membuatnya terluka" lanjut Kakashi

Inari saat ini yang sudah tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya hanya menangis dalam diam karena mengetahui Naruto jauh.. jauh lebih menderita dari pada dirinya.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang membuatnya terlihat makin menyedihkan? Setiap ia pulang ia selalu bilang "Aku pulang!" dan selalu berharap akan ada yang membalasnya "Selamat datang!". Sejak saat itu ia bercita cita untuk menjadi Hokage dan berharap warga Konoha akan melihatnya sebagai Naruto Uzumaki dan mengakuinya sebagai pelindung Konoha... Bukan sebagai orang yang mereka benci. Jadi aku harap kau bisa maklum jika ia sangat sensitif jika menyangkut rasa sakit, karena jujur.. Aku sendiri tidak yakin bisa kuat menjalani kehidupanku jika aku yang jadi Naruto" lanjut Kakashi

"Baiklah sepertinya hanya itu saja yang ingin aku katakan. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti" dengan itu Kakashi segera memasuki rumah untuk beristirahat

Inari mulai menagis dengan kencang, dia mulai melampiaskan emosinya yang sudah lama ia pendam. Sementara tak jauh disana ada seorang gadis yang sedang menangis terisak dalam diam sambi menutupi mulutnya tapi tidak dengan ari matanya yang mengalir deras.

'_Hiks.. Hiks... Hiks... Naruto-kun.. Aku tak menyangka kehidupanmu begitu sulit, aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi dirimu.. Dan kau bahkan masih bisa tersenyum saat semua orang membencimu, sementara aku menangis hanya karena Ayahku tidak mengakuiku' batin Hinata_

'_Aku ingin menjadi kuat sepertimu Naruto-kun. Aku ingin berjalan bersamamu dan mendampingimu dalam setiap langkahmu. Aku akan berjuang demi diriku dan juga dirimu' lanjut Hinata_

Dan sejak hari itu muncullah tekad yang kuat dari Hinata untuk terus maju dan menjadi kuat untuk dirinya dan 'Narutonya'.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Naruto saat ini tertidur di dekat hutan karena semalam ia yang kesal akhirnya berlatih sampai kelelahan dan akirnya ketiduran. Tiba tiba dia merasa ada yang membangunkannya dan akhirnya ia membuka matanya. Yang ia lihat adalah seseorang yang asing. Seorang gadis yang cantik dengan warna rambut coklat dan juga warna mata yang senada dengan rambutnya.

'Aneh.. Bukankah seharusnya yang membangunkanku Haku' batin Naruto

"Ano.. Maaf tuan aku mengganggu acara tidurmu tapi apa yang anda lakukan disini?" tanya gadis itu

"Ahh, maaf semalam aku latihan disini sampai kelelahan dan akhirnya tertidur di sini. Lalu sedang apa gadis cantik seperti anda berada disini?" tanya Naruto

Sementara sang gadis wajahnya sedikit merona karena dipuji cantik

"Aku ke sini karena sedang mencari obat. Ayahku sedang terluka dan kakakku saat ini sedang merawatnya" jawab gadis itu

"Dan sepertinya anda ninja dari desa Konoha bukan? Lalu kenapa anda berlatih lagi? Bukankah anda sudah kuat?" tanya gadis itu

"Aku berlatih karena aku ingin melindungi orang yang berharga bagiku. Aku sudah pernah gagal dan aku tak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya" jawab Naruto sambil mengingat kematian orang orang yang berharga baginya dulu

"Begitukah.. Kau tahu kakakku selalu berkata kita akan menjadi semakin kuat jika kita bertarung untuk orang orang yang berharga bagi kita. Dan kurasa anda adalah orang yang kuat. Ano.. Perkenlakan namaku Asuna. Nama anda siapa?" balas Asuna sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Ahh dimana sopan santunku.. Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, senang berkenalan denganmu Asuna-san" jawab Naruto sambil menjabat tangan Asuna

"Oh iya ucapan kakakmu sama seperti temanku dulu. Dia juga yang mengajarkanku jika kita bertarung untuk melindungi orang orang yang berharga untuk kita akan membuat kita menjadi kuat" lanjutnya

"Oh iya kau sedangmencari obatkan? Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu?" ucap Naruto

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya Asuna

"tenang saja, tidak merepotkan kok" jawab Naruto

Dengan itu mereka mulai mengumpulkan tanaman obat unutk Asune diselingi dengan canda dan tawa. Hingga tak terasa hari sudah siang dan tanaman obatnya sudah terkumpul.

"Terima kasih Naruto-san untuk bantuannya. Dengan ini maka aku bisa menyembuhkan ayahku. Sekalilagi terima kasih" ucap Asuna sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Tak masalah, lagipula membantumu mengumpulkan obat cukup menyenangkan" balas Naruo sambil mengeluarkan senyuman andalannya

Sementara Asuna hanya mampu merona melihat senyuman secerah matahari tersebut. Dirinya merasakan suatu perasaan yang aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan dan itu terasa hangat dan menyenangkan.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun... Sudah saatnya aku pulang dan semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi" ucap Asuna yang tanpa sadar memanggil Naruto-kun

"Ya... Hati hati dijalan ya Asuna-san dan sampai bertemu lagi"

.

.

_**Time Skip**_

Sudah satu minggu tim 7 dan tim 8 berada di Nami no Kuni melakukan misi menjaga Tazuna. Dan hari ini adalah hari dimana mereka akan menghadapi Zabuza. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di rumah Tazuna untuk mengatur strategi menjaga Tazuna.

"Baiklah hari ini adalah hari dimana kita akan menghadapi Zabuza. Maka dari itu kita akan membagi tim dan menjaga Tazuna serta keluarganya. Tim 7 akan mengawal Tazuna ke jembatan sementara tim 8 akan melindungi Tsunami dan Inari karena aku punya firasat jika Gato akan mengirim anak buahnya kesini. Kalian mengerti?" jelas Kakashi

"Apa tidak apa apa Kakashi? Jika seandainya Zabuza dan rekannya muncul apa kalian bisa menghadapinya? Jika kau melawan Zabuza aku yakin kau mampu mengatasinya, tapi bagaimana dengan rekannya?"tanya Kurenai

"Tenang saja Kurenai, geninku bukanlah genin sembarangan. Mereka sudah kulatih dengan instensif dan aku yakin kau sendiri akan terkejut jika melihat kemampuan mereka dan aku yakin mereka bisa mengatasi rekan dari Zabuza" jawab Kakashi

"Baiklah kalu begitu... Tapi jika kondisi di sini sudah aman kami akan segera menyusul kalian" balas Kurenai

Menganggukkan kepalanya tim 7 segera bergegas pergi ke jembatan untuk mengawal Tazuna.

.

Saat ini Tim 7 berada di jembatan untuk mengawal Tazuna dan tiba tiba saja muncul kabut yang menghalangi pandangan mereka. Tim 7 segera bersiaga dan mengelilingi Tazuna.

"Khukhukhu.. Kakashi no Sharingan kita bertemu lagi. Dan kali ini akan menjadi ajalmu, karena aku sudah membawa rekanku" ucap Zabuza angkuh

"Begitukah? Aku tidak akan seyakin itu jika jadi kau. Jangan pernah meremehkan lawanmu walau mereka genin sekalipun, karena geninpun bisa mengalahkan jonin jika mereka bekerja sama dengan baik" balas Kakashi

"Hhmm,cukup basa basinya..Kalian akan segera menemui ajal kalian jadi bersiaplah" ucap Zabuza dan segera menuju ke arah tim 7

Sedangkan tim 7 atau tepatnya Naruto segera membuat single handseal

_**"Fūton: Daitoppa!"**_

Angin yang cukup kencang berhasil menghilangkan kabut milik Zabuza dan terlihatlah Zabuza bersama kedua rekan rekannya

"Naruto, Sasuke kalian hadapi rekan Zabuza, biar aku yang menghadapi Zabuza sendiri. Dan Sakura kau jaga Tazuna" perintah Kakashi

Dengan itupun mereka segera berlari ke arah lawan masing masing

.

.

At Sasuke

Saat ini Sasuke berhadapan dengan salah satu Hunter-Nin rekan dari Zabuza. Mereka tengah bertarung hanya dengan taijutsu. Sasuke yang menggunakan Taijutusu khas Klan Uciha menyerang lawannya. Sasuke melompat dan melakukan tendangan memutar di udara, tapi lawannya berhasil menahannya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Melihat serangannya gagal, Sasuke segera melompat menggunakan tangan lawannya sebagai penopang dan mengambil beberapa shuriken dari kantongnya. Saat masih di udara Sasuke segera memutar tubuhnya sambil melempar shuriken yang dipegangnya ke arah lawannya dan membuat handseal

**_"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_**

Shuriken yang dilempar Sasuke berlipat ganda menjadi puluhan dan melesat kearah lawannya. Sementara sang lawan tetap tenang dan merapal handseal satu tangan

"_**Hyōton: Hyōgan Dōmu!"**_

Muncul kubah es yang mengelilingi Hunter-Nin itu dan melindunginya dari serangan Sasuke. Saat shuriken shuriken itu seudah berhenti si Hunter-Nin langsung membuat handseal

**_"Suiton: Sensatsu Suishō_**_**!"**_

Muncul ribuan jarum dari air yang mengarah ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak ingin terkena segera mengaktifkan sharingannya dan menghindari serangan lawannya. Beruntung karena sharingannya Sasuke mampu memprediksi arah serangan dari lawannya. Sesudah jarum jarum itu berhenti Sasuke segera menerjang ke arah lawannya dan melakukan pertarungan taijutsu. Sasuke dengan sharingan yang aktif membuatnya memiliki kecepatan yang luar biasa. Sasuke segera melakukan tendangan menyamping, mengincar pinggang lawannya. Hunter-Nin yang tidak memiliki kecepatan yang cukup tidak mampu menahan serangan Sasuke dan merasakan sakit di pinggangnya membuatnya terlempar.

'_Sial, kenapa kecepatannya tiba tiba meningkat drastis sejak aku menggunakan jutsuku tadi' pikir Hunter-Nin itu_

Hunter-Nin tersebut berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan segera mendarat dengan sempurna sambil mengamati dia terkejut saat melihat ke arah mata Sasuke.

'_APA?! SHARINGAN?! Jadi dia dari Klan Uciha? Sial sepertinya aku harus menggunakan itu untuk mengalahkanya' lanjutnya_

"Sepertinya kau lemah jika dalam pertarngan taijutsu. Kau memang cepat tapi tubumu tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan seranganku dan juga kau mudah kelelahan jika bertarung Taijutsu terlalu lama.. Apa benar?" tanya Sasuke

Sementara yang ditanya hanya diam saja dan segera merapal handseal dan menyebutkan nama jutsunya

"_**Hyōton: Hissatsu Hyōsō!"**_

Tiba tiba dari dalam tanah muncul duri duri raksasa yang terbuat dari es dan menuju kearah Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit membulatkan matanya namun kembali fokus. Dia memusatkan chakra di kakinya dan melompat tinggi untuk menghindari duri duri tersebut. Sasuke yang masih berada di udara segera membuat handseal dan mengucap nama jutsunya

"_**Katon: Zukokku!"**_

Bola api kecil keluar dari mulut Sasuke dan turun ke bawah dengan lambat membuat lawannya bingung.

'_Apa yang ia lakukan? Apa dia meremehkanku mengeluarkan jutsu api sekecil itu untuk melawan jutsuku?" pikir Hunter-Nin_

Dan saat bola api itu menyentuh tanah..

**BOOM!**

Ledakan api yang besar segera meyebar ke segala arah dan menghancurkan duri duri es yang mengelilinginya. Lawan Sasuke yang tadi meremehkannya pun langsung tersapu oleh jutsu api milik Sasuke membuat beberapa bagian pakaiannya terbakar. Sasuke yang tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan langsung melesat ke arah lawannya dan memukulnya tepat pada bagian wajahnya membuat topengnya retak. Hunter-Nin yang terlempar itupun segera melompat menghindar dan mendarat dengan sempurna.

'_Sial aku terlalu gegabah.. Sepertinya sudah tidak ada cara lain.. Aku harus segera menyelesaikannya dan membantu Zabuza-sama' batin Hunter-Nin_

Diapun langsung merapal handseal dan mnyebutkan nama jutsunya

"_**Hyōton**_**_ Hijutsu: Makyō Hyōshō_**_**!"**_

Puluhan cermin yang terbuat dari es segera mengelilingi Sasuke, sementara Sasuke sendiri hanya diam saja. Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke dikelilingi oleh dua puluh satu cermin es dan memperlihatkan lawannya yang berada di setaip cermin.

'_Hmm.. Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku berhenti bermain main dengannya' pikir Sasuke_

Hunter-Nin tersebut segera mengeluarkan senbon dari sakunya dan meleparkannya ke arah Sasuke dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Beruntungnya Sasuke dengan Sharingannya mampu menghindarinya serangan lawannya dengan mudah. Sudah beberapawaktu tapi semua serangan dari Hunter-Nin tersebut masih bisa dihindari oleh Sasuke.

'_Sial, siapa dia sebenarnya?! Kenapa bisa menghindari semua seranganku? Jika hanya Genin biasa maka tidak mungkin ia bisa menghindarinya.. Sharingan memang benar benar mengerikan' batin Hunter-Nin_

Sasuke yang melihat lawannya berhenti menyerangnya hnya menyeringai dan segera membuat handseal dan menambahkan chakra dalam jumlah besar ke dalam jutsunya

"_**Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!"**_

Bola api berjumlah 3 buah keluar dari mulut Sasuke dan berbentuk kepala naga. Bola api milik Sasuke menabrak cermin kaca dan menciptakan ledakan

**BOOM!**

Asap mulai menutupi area pertarungan. Saat menghilang memperlihatkan Hunter-Nin tersebut yang telah pingsan dengan kondisi terluka cukup parah tapi tidak sampai mati. Sasuke yang melihatnya segera membawa Hunter-Nin itu menuju ke arah Sakura untuk diobati.

.

.

At Naruto

Saat ini Naruto sedang berhadapan dengan salah satu rekan dari Zabuza. Mereka hanya saling pandang untuk beberapa saat hingga...

"Kau bisa membuka topengmu Asuna-san... Aku lebih senang melihat wajah orang yang aku hadapi" ucap Naruto

Sementara Hunter-Nin itu membulatkan matanya dan badannya menegang.

'_Bagaiman ia bisa mengetahuinya?' batin Asuna_

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengetahuinya Naruto-san, dan aku cukup terkejut kau bisa mengenaliku" balas Asuna

"Yah tidaklah terlalu sulit mengenalimu, selain karena warna rambutmu.. Aku bisa dengan mudah mengenali seseorang dari chakranya" jawab Naruto

"aku cukup terkesan dengan kemampuanmu Naruto-san... Baiklah, apa bisa kita mulai pertarungannya?" tanya Asuna

"Dengan senang hati Asuna-san" balas Naruto dengan senyum andalannya

Asuna sedikit merona saat melihat senyuman dari Naruto, tapi segera kembali fokus dan segera mengeluarkan pedangnya. Asuna melesat ke arah Naruto sambil mengacungkan senjatanya. Naruto segera menangkisnya dengan kunai biasa.

**TRANK! TRANK! TRANK!**

Kedua senjata tersebutsaling bergesekan dan menimbulkan percikan api. Keduanya bertarung dengan kecepatan yang bahakn akan membuat low Chunin kesulitan mengikutinya. Asuna menggunakan pedang yang cukup aneh,karena selain berbentuk runcing seperti jarum pedang itupun tidah memiliki sisi yang tajam di sekitarnya. Karena sisi yang tajam hanyalah ujungnya saja membuat serangannya bertmpu pada tusukan saja. Sementara Naruto.. Kenapa ia tak menggunakan kunai Hiraishin? Jawabannya simpel, ia tak ingin ketahuan lagi. Tapi ia tetap menggunakan chakra angin pada kunainya untuk membuatnya lebih kuat dan tajam.

Bosan dengan pertarungan jarak dekat Asuna segera mundur, membuat handseal dan menghirup udara

_**"Fūton: Kaze **__**T**__**aihō**__**!"**_

Puluru peluru udara dengan jumlah puluhan meluncur ke arah Naruto yang berusaha menghindarinya. Naruto terus melompat menghindar dari peluru udara milik Asuna. Saat sudah menghindari semuanya Naruto segera megambil kunai dari saku ninjanya dan mlapisinya dengan elemen angin. Segera saja ia lemparkan kunai itu ke arah Asuna sambil merapal handseal

**_"_****_Kunai_****_ Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_**

Muncul puluhan kunai yang melesat ke arah Asuna. Tapi bukannya menghindar Asuna justru menyeringai dan menyiapkan kuda kudanya

"_**Hogo **__**R**__**akuen**__**!"**_

Seteah mengucap nama tekniknya Asuna langsung menancapkan pedangnya ketanah. Tiba tiba muncul semacam barier berwarna keemasan yang melndungi Asuna membuat kunai kunai milik Narto yang menyentuhnya langsung berjatuhan di sekitarnya. Asuna yang melihat serangan milik Naruto sudah berhenti segera menghilangkan pelindungnya dan melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Serangan yang hebat Naruto-san. Tapi serangan seperti itu saja tak akan mampu mengalahkanku" ucap Asuna

"Yah harus kuakui aku sangat terkesan dengan teknik berpedangmu, karena aku belum pernah melihatnya seumur hidupku, tapi... Aku tidak akan seyaki itu tanpa melihat sekitarku" balas Naruto sambil membuat segel tangan

Asuna yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya memandangnya bingung samapi ia membulatkan matnya saat melihat Naruto membuat sebuah handseal. Asuna langsung melihat kearah kunai dsekitarnya.

'_Ah, sial. Aku lengah' batin Asuna_

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Naruto melihat kearah ledaka dengan diam. Dia melihat Asuna seperti melakukan sesuatu tadi

'Apa yang akan kau lakukan Asuna' pikir Naruto

Asap dari ledakan mulai menghilang dan Naruto bisa melihat balok kayu berada di sanan dalam keadaan hangus terbakar. Sedetik kemudian Naruto merasakan keberadaan Asuna di belakangnya dan berhasil menahan tusukan yang akan dilakukannya. Sementara Asuna hanya mendecih tak suka melihat serangan dadakannya gagal.

"Hmm, kau memang hebat Asuna-san.. Bagaimana jika kita naikkan kecepatannya?" ucap Naruto

Dengan itu Naruto menghilang dari hadapan Asuna dan muncul di depannya bersiap melakukan pukulan. Asuna yang terkejut melihat kecepatan Naruto gagal menahan seranganya dan terpental ke belakang saat menerima serangan Naruto. Naruto yang tak ingin memberikan kesempatan segera menghilang lagi dan muncul beberapa meter di belakang Asuna bersiap untuk melakukan serangan lanjutan. Asuna yang tidak ingin merasakan serangan Naruto langsung melakukan gerakan memutar dan mendarat dengan sempurna. Langsung saja ia membuat handseal dan menyebut nama jutsunya

"_**Hyōton: Hissatsu Hyōsō!"**_

Tiba tiba dari dalam tanah muncul duri duri raksasa yang terbuat dari es dan menuju kearah Naruto. Naruto menajamkan matanya melihat jutsu milik Asuna menuju kearahnya. Naruto langsung membuat handseal

_**"Fūton: Takashio!"**_

Gelombang angin besar tiba tiba muncul dan menghancurkan duri duri es yang menuju kearah Naruto. Angin tersebut terus melaju menghancurkan duri duri es milik Asuna dan menuju ke arahnya. Asuna yang merasakan bahaya segera melompat bisa melihat serangan milik Naruto terus melaju ke arah hutan dan menghancurkan pepohonan yang ada disana.

'Benar benar jutsu yang mengerikan, siapa sebenarnya kau Naruto-san?' batin Asuna

Setelah beberapa saat jutsu milik Naruto akhirnya berhenti. Asuna segera menyiapkan pedangnya dan melesat ke arah Naruto. Naruto sendiri juga sudah bersiap saat melihat Asuna mendekat ke arahnya. Asuna mencoba menebas Naruto dari arah kanan, tapi Naruto berhasilmenangkisnya dengan kunai. Mencoba membalas dengan tendangan menyamping Asuna segera melompat ke belakang sambil melempar senbon ke arah Naruto. Naruto sekali lagi mampu menghalaunya dengan kunai yang dipegangnya. Melihat Asuna baru mendarat Naruto segera melesat untk melakukan serangan balik.

Naruto mencoba menebas Asuna dengan kunai tapi dapat ditangkis dengan pedangnya. Menggunakan kakinya, Naruto melakukan tendangan salto dan berhasil menendang dagu Asuna mumbuatnya melayang diudara. Naruto segera menyiapkan salah satu teknik dari Hariken.

**_"Tanken _****_Uzumaki_****_!"_**

Naruto segera menghilang dari pandangan dan tiba tiba muncul di belakang Asuna. Naruto melakukan serangkain gerakan tendang dari berbagai arah. Mulai dari depan, samping, belakang, atas dan bawah. Kecepatan kakinya bernar benar luar biasa yang mana tidak akan terlihat jika kita tidak memiliki Sharingan. Saking cepatnya sampai terlihat jika yang menyerang Asuna ada beberapa Naruto, padahal yang sebenarnya adalah saking cepatnya sampai meninggalkan bayangan Naruto. Naruto menyelesaikan serangannya dengan melakukan tendangan dari atas, Naruto melakukan gerakan memutar dengan kaki kanannya digunakan sebagai ujung tombak serangannya. Serangan itu terlihat seperti bor dan berhasil mengenai Asuna. Mereka berdua turun ke bawah dengan cepat dan..

**BBOOOOMM!**

Terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar. Saat asap menghilang terlihatah kawah yang cukup lebar dimana Asuna yang pingsan dengan dengan keadaan terluka dan Naruto berdiri di sampingnya.

_'Hah, padalah aku sudah menekan daya hancur dari seranganku, tapi tetap saja akibatnya fatal' batin Naruto_

_'Maafkan aku Asuna-san, hanya ini cara yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkanmu, Haku dan juga Zabuza' lanjutnya_

_._

_._

At Kakashi

Kakashi saat ini sedang berhadapan dengan Zabuza. Zabuza dengan pedangnya sementara Kakashi dengan kunainya. Zabuza mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah depan dan Kakashi menahannya dengan kunainya. Mencoba mencari celah Kakashi melakukan gerakan menyamping, membuat pedang Zabuza melewatinya sementara Kakashi langsung melakukan tendangan ke arah perut Zabuza membuatya terpental. Zabuza segera menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, ia langsung membuat handseal dan diikuti oleh Kakashi.

**_"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"_**

**_"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"_**

Muncul dua ekor naga air dari arah danau. Kedua naga tersebut saling serang hingga akhirnya mereka berdua menghilang karena seimbang. Zabuza yang melihat Kakashi meniru jutsunya hanya mendecih tak senang dan segera melesat ke arah Kakashi..

**TRANK! TRANK! TRANK!**

Bunyi dari gesekan logam antara pedang Zabuza dan kunai Kakashi. Mereka melakukan pertarungan dengan cepat, walaupun pedang dari Zabuza berat tapi ia masih bisa mengayunkan pedangnya seolah olah itu hanyalah balok kayu yang ringan. Saat Zabuza akan mengayunkan pedangnya dari samping, Kakashi selalu berhasil melompat menghindar. Begitupun juga sebaliknya saat Kakashi menemukan celah untuk melakukan serangan balik Zabuza selalu bisa menahannya dengan pedangnya.

**BOOM!**

Mereka berdua mendengar suara ledakan dari arah seberang danau. Bisa dilihat darisana terdapat ledakan yang cukup besar.

"Kenapa Kakashi? Apa kau khawatir dengan Geninmu? Tenang saja Haku dan juga Asuna akan menghabisi mereka dengan cepat dan tepat" ucap Zabuza

"Aku tak akan seyakin itu jika menjadi kau. Mereka sudah berlatih keras selama seminggu ini, jadi mereka sudah bertambah kuat" balas Kakashi

_'Yah.. Walaupun sebenarnya mereka sudah sangat kuat' batin Kakashi_

"Justru kau yang harusnya tak seyakin itu. Haku dan Asuna bukanlah bocah biasa, mereka adalah anggota salah satu klan ternama di Kirigakure yaitu Klan Yuki. Mereka adalah klan spesialis Kekei Genkai Elemen Es. Kau tahu, kemampuan mereka saat ini sudah melampauiku. Mereka bisa mengalahkan dengan kerja sama yang baik dan juga kemampuan individu mereka yang luar biasa. Haku selain memiliki kecepatan yang luar biasa dia juga memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat jutsu hanya dengan satu handseal. Sementara Asuna, selain dia mahir menggunakan Kekei Genkainya. Ia juga merupakan Master Kenjutsu yang bahkan gaya berpedangnya sangat unik dan aku belum pernah melihatnya. Aku yakin ia akan menjadi ahli pedang terbaik di dunia" jelas Zabuza panjang lebar

Kakashi yang mendengar penjelasan dari Zabuza sedikit terkejut, pasalnya yang dilawan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto adalah pengguna Kekei Genkai Elemen Es. Dia tahu jika Sasuke dan Naruto itu kuat tapi tetap saja melawan seorang pengguna Kekei Genkai bukanlah hal yang mudah dan kini ia mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Anak didiknya.

**BBOOOOMM!**

Ledakan yang lebih besar mulai terdengar membuat perhatian dari dua orang itu teralihkan ke sumber ledakan. Kakashi samar samar dapat merasakan chakra dari Naruto dan Sasuke, dia hanya berharap agar mereka berdua baik baik saja. Kakashi yang akan melakukan serangan kepada Zabuza terpaksa berhenti saat ia mendengar suara seseorang.

"Khu..Khu..Khu.. Jadi Zabuza dan anak buahnya sudah dikalahkan ya... Sungguh rugi aku menyewamu dengan mahal jika hal begini saja kau tak mampu melakukannya. Lebih baik aku membayar mereka semua untuk menghabisi kalian" ucap seseorang sambil menunjuk ke arah belakangnya

Zabuza yang melihat orang itu menggeram kesal karena telah dikhianati

"BRENGSEK KAU GATO!... Orang sepertimu tak pantas untuk menghinaku. Aku akan menghabisimu" ucap Zabuza murka

"Kakashi sepertinya cukup sampai di sini saja pertarungan kita. Aku memiliki urusan yang lebih penting lagi. Tapi ingat aku akan menantangmu lagi untuk mengetahui siapa yang lebih hebat diantara kita" lanjut Zabuza

"Baiklah, aku juga tidak punya alasan lagi untuk menghadapimu. Jadi silahkan kau selesaikan urusanmu" ucap Kakashi

Menganggukan kepalanya Zabuza menyiapkan pedangnya sebelum ia mendengar suara dari belakangnya

"Tunggu dulu Zabuza-san, anda sebaiknya istirahat saja bersama Hakudan juga Asuna. Biar mereka kami yang urus" ucap Naruto yang tiba tiba muncul bersama Sasuke

Membulatkan matanya. Zabuza benar benar tak percaya saat melihat lawan Haku dan juga Asuna berhasil mengalahkan mereka dan tak terluka sedikitpun. Kemudian ia segera sadar dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Apa maksudmu bocah? Dia adalah targetku dan jangan coba coba menghalangi jalanku" ucap Zabuza

"Tenang saja, serahkan pada kami. Kau sebaiknya segera melihat keadaan Haku dan juga Asuna. Mereka lebih membutuhkanmu" balas Naruto

"Hhmm... Baiklah kalau bergitu bocah" ucap Zabuza

"Kau siap Teme" ucap Naruto

"Hn" balas Sasuke yang anehnya diblas senyuman oleh Naruto

Mereka berdua segera merapal handseal yang berbeda

_**"Fūton: Atsugai!"**_

"_**Katon: Zukokku!"**_

_**"Fūton-Katon: ****Hakei gōka!"**_

Bola api milik Sasuke bergabung dengan jutsu angin penghancur milik Naruto membuat sebuah gelombang api raksasa yang melesat kearah gerombolan bandit sewaan Gato dan membunuh mereka. Sementara Kakashi dan Zabuza hanya memperhatikan itu semua denganmata melotot dan mulut menganga. Intensitas jutsu milik Naruto dan Sasuke benar benar luar biasa. Kakashi saat ini melihat mereka berdua dengan perasaan curiga. Dia tidak menduga jika mereka berdua bisa sekuat ini. Selain itu Naruto yang telah menguasai Hiraishin membuatnya semakin mencurigakan. Apakah mereka menyembunyikan kekuatan mereka selama ini. Mungkin ia akan menanyakan itu semua setelah misi ini selesai.

Setelah api padam tidak ada lagi tanda tanda kehidupan disana. Semua bandit itu tewas terbakar, bahkan tidak menyisakan apa apa selain abu.

"Baiklah dengan ini semuanya sudah selesai. Seaiknya kita segea ketempat Asuna dan Haku. Mereka saat ini sedang diobati oleh Sakura-chan" ucap Naruto

Dengan itu mereka berempat menuju ke arah Sakura berada

.

.

Saat ini Asuna dan juga Haku sudah sadar, mereka bedua sedang berbicara dengan Zabuza.

"Zabuza-sama, maafkan kami karena tidak bisa melindungi anda" ucap Haku

"Maafkan aku Tou-san, aku aku gagal untuk menjalankan perintahmu" ucap Asuna

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, jangan meminta maaf. Yang terpenting kalian selamat itu sudah lebih dari cukup" balas Zabuza

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini Zabuza" tanya Kakashi

"Hmm, aku juga tidak yakin.. Tapi sepertinya kami akan kembali ke Kirigakure saja. Kudengar disana perang saudara telah berakhir dan pihak pemberontak yang menang. Mungkin pemipin mereka mau menerima kami" jawab Zabuza

"Begitu ya.. Kurasa itu memang yang terbaik" balas Kakashi

"Hey teman teman!" teriak seseorang yang ternyata adalah Kiba yang baru datang bersama dengan tim 8

"Kakashi.. Kenapa Zabuza bersama kalian?" tanya Kurenai

"Tenanglah Kurenai, mereka bukan musuh. Saat ini kita tidak perlu bertarung dengannya" jawab Kakashi

Lalu Kakashi menceritakan kejadian tadi kepada tim 8

"NARUTO-NIICHAN!" Teriak seseorang yaitu Inari

"Ohh Inari.. Kenapa kau membawa semua warga?" tanya Naruto

"Yah tentu saja untuk membantumu.. Tapi sepertinya itu sudah tidak perlu ya" jawab Inari lesu karena ia tadi sempat berfikir bisa menjadi pahlawan dengan membantu Naruto dkk

"Heheheh.. Tak papa, kau tahu.. Kau sudah jadi pemberani dan bisa mengajak warga desa ini bersama sama mengalahkan penjahat. Kau bernar benar seorang pahlawan" balas Naruto dengan senyumnya

Sementara yang dipuji hanya menyengir memperlihatkan giginya

"Baiklah.. Sepertinya masih ada waktu untuk memperbaiki jembatan ini.. Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan pembangunan jembatan ini?" tanya Tazuna

Mereka semua menganggukkan kepaanya dan segera membantu Tazuna membangun jembatan

.

.

Sudah lima hari tim 7, tim 8 dan tim Zabuza berada di Nami no Kuni untuk membantu pembanguna jembatan. Dan saat ini mereka berada di jembatan untuk pulang ke desa mereka masing masing. Selain itu sat ini seluruh warga desa juga ikut mengantar mereka.

"Sepertinya ini saatnya kita berpisah. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi Zabuza" ucap Kakashi

"Yah sepertinya memang begitu, tapi aku punya firasat kita akan segera bertemu tak lama lagi" balas Zabuza

Keduanya hanya tertawa, sementara Kurenai hanya melihat saja

'Dasar para lelaki' batin Kurenai

"Sepertinya ita harus berpisah isini Asuna-san, Haku-san" ucap Naruto

"Yah sepertinya memang begitu. Aku dan juga Imōtoku yang imut ini harus kembali ke Kirigakure dan mengikuti Zabuza-sama" balas Haku

"Mou... Haku-Niisan. Berhentilah memanggilku imut, aku kan sudah dewasa" jawab Asuna sambil memanyunkan bibirnya

'KAWAI!' batin Naruto

Sementara yang lainnya haya tertawa melihat kejadian di depan mereka. Sementara Asuna sendiri langsung berjalan ke arah Naruto

"Naruto-kun kuharapkita bisa bertemu lagi. Dan untuk pertarungan berikutnya aku tak kan kalah.. Jadi kau harus terus berlatih. Kau mengerti?" tanya Asuna

"Tentu saja, aku akan menunggu sampai waktunya tiba dan kita akan bertanding sekali lagi" jawab Naruto

Asuna yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. Dengan sedikit keberanian ia mendekat ke arah NAruto dan sedkit berjinjit lalu..

CUP

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi Naruto membuat Naruto dan teman temannya meloto karena kaget

'Ehmm... E-et-o a-ak-u.. i-it-u ha-ha-nya u-ucap-an se-la-mat ting-gal da-ri-ku sa-ja" jawab Asuna

Sementara tiba tiba saja mereka merasakan KI yang sangat besar dari dua arah. Yang satu berasal dari Zabuza yang mencak mencak karena putrinya yang polos dan imut telah ternodai oleh bocah duren montok itu. Sementara yang satu lagi berasal dari Hinata yang meng-Glare Asuna dengan mata Byakugannya. Kib dan Shino berusaha menenangkan Hinata yang sedang mengamuk, sementara Kakashi dan Sasuke memegangi Zabuza yang ingin menghajar Naruto.

Setelah semuanya tenang mereka bersiap siap pergi ke desanya masing masing.

"Baiklah kami pergi dulu Kakashi. Dan kau durian montok, jika kau ingin mendapatkan anakku yag imut ini, kau harus bisa mengalahkanku dulu.. Kau menerti?" tanya Zabuza

Sementara Naruto hanya meganggukkan kepalanya saja daripada menghadapi ayah yang overprotektif. Dan dengan itu mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan ninja dari Konoha.

"Baiklah sepertinya kita juga harus pergi.. Baiklah minna kami pamit dulu ya" ucap Naruto

"Naruto-Niichan, berjanjilah jika kau lewat sini kau akan mampir" ucap Inari

"Yah tentu saja, dan kuharap saat kau kembali kau sudah menjadi kuat" balas Naruto

Menganggukkan kepalanya Inari segera menangis karena ditinggal oleh Naruto

"Dan jangan menangis.. Pria tidak boleh menangis, itu akan membuatnmu terlihat lemah"ucap Naruto

"Baiklah sepertinya sudah saatnya, kami pergi dulu semua" ucap Kakashi

Dengan itu semua mereka kembali menuju ke Konoha dan menyelesaikan misi mereka

.

.

"Mereka sudah pergi... Baiklah saatnya menamai jembatan ini. Menurut kalian nama apa ang cocok untuk jembatan ini?" tanya salah satu warga desa

"Jembatan ini mengingatkan kita kepada seorang bocah yang mampu merubah Inari dan Inari yang mampu merubah warga desa karena bocah itu,, Baiklah nama jembatan ini adalah Jembatan Besar Naruto!" ucap Tazuna

Dengan itu mereka semua menamai jembatan itu dengan nama Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_And cut.._**

**_To be continue.. :D_**

**_Author Note:_**

**_Hai semua.. Maaf atas keterlambatannya ya.. ini dia Chapter 5 dari Naruto: Blast to The Past. Hehehe.. sekali lagi maaf bwt keterlambatan waktu update. Maklum beberapa hari ini kerjaan lagi numpuk bgt. Jadi agak kerepotan mw nglanjutin ceritanya. Dan khusus chapter ini, scene fightnya terpanjang yang pernah aku buat. Aku juga mesti beberapa kali edit biar hasilnya memuaskan. Sebenere bwt misi ke Nami no Kuni lebih panjang lagi dan bakalan selesai di chapter depan. Tapi tak pikir pikir kalo kelamaan di sini jadine malah bosen, akhirny aku cut ceritanya bias langsung selesai di chapter ini. Dan oh ya ketambahan OC tuh, Yuki Asuna (Yuuki Asuna SAO). Penampilannya kayak di SAO dan kemampuan pedangnya juga sama. cuman aku bikin ia dari klan Yuki sama kayak Haku. Dan Asuna disini adik angkat Haku dan anak angkat Zabuza. buat gimana ceritanya? Akan terjawa kalau mereka ketemu Naruto lagi, dan itu cukup lama.. Hehehe..._**

**_Oke segini aja ya.. Aku harap chapter 5 ini memuaskan... jangan lupa Review, kritik dan saranya ya.. :D_**

**_Balesan bwt Review kemaren:_**

**_Esya27BC:Terima kasih senpai, aku juga sukasama ceritanya senpai kok.. Bagus bgt, aku juga lg nunggu updatenya.. :D_**

**_Shin Kazumiya: terima kasih bgt bwt senapi yang udah setia baca fict aku ini. Dan maaf lagi lagi alurnya masih ikut Canon dikit. Tapi seperti yg aku bilang kemaren inisemua cuman di awal.. Nanti pas udah agak lama bakalan berubah_**

**_Reynatan-chan: Ketemu kok, dan disini Haku cowo sama seperti di Canon_**

**_Uzumaki Raito: oke, aku usahakan.. :D_**

**_Syabrina: hehehe, makasih ya... :D_**

**_Zaditha Uchiha: Anda memang selalu bisa menebak jalan pikiran saya... Hahahaha :D_**

**_X-Men: Buset banyak bener? kayaknya Harem Naruto bakalan maksimal 4 orang aja, kalo kebanyakan takutnya malah ngerusak alur nanti.._**

**_Firdaus Minato: oke makasih bwt sarannya ya.. Dan bwt Lemon? Aku pikir pikir duu ya, soalnya belm pernah bikin adegan yang begituan. Kalo baca sih udah cuman agak kurang yakin aja aku kalo bikin sendiri.. Tapi bakalan dicoba kok.. :D_**


End file.
